Bitter Emotion
by Yukari Nefertari
Summary: Acidentalmente Draco Malfoy passa a perceber uma garota de longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos. Passa a notar seu olhar, seus trejeitos e sua mania por alimentos amargos... CAPÍTULO ONZE ON.
1. Capítulo Um

**Disclaimer: **O título Harry Potter não pertence a mim, e sim a J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros. A fic é escrita apenas para a minha diversão e para entretenimento daqueles que a lêem.

**Nota: **Olá! Essa é a primeira fanfiction que eu faço com centro em Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy. Ela se passa durante o sexto ano dos meninos em Hogwarts, mas não se atém fielmente ao livro; considera-se apenas que Lucius Malfoy está em Azkaban e que, _como sempre_, os Grifinórios e os Sonserinos não se suportam! Espero que gostem, obrigada.

* * *

_*{Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger}*_

_**Bitter Emotion**_

_Capítulo Um_

O vapor desagradável pairava no ar da sala abafada de Poções; fazia calor. Os alunos, incomodados, queriam se afastar o máximo possível de seus caldeirões borbulhantes e volta e meia ajeitavam o nó de suas gravatas ou desabotoavam os primeiros botões de suas camisas ensopadas de suor.

Slughorn também parecia insatisfeito com o calor que fazia em sua sala nas masmorras da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e se sentava de modo desleixado em sua cadeira; uma mão apoiada em sua barriga enquanto a outra empunhava a varia que parecia enfeitiçar um flutuante leque florido que lhe abanava a testa empapada.

-Por Merlin... – resmungou Hermione Granger, resolvendo arrumar os cabelos cheios e cacheados num coque no topo de sua cabeça e deixando parte de seu pescoço a amostra atraindo alguns olhares masculinos em sua direção.

Ela agora começava a se tornar uma mulher atraente deixando aquela menina para trás; seus cabelos não mais eram desleixados e desarrumados, ao contrário, fazia parte de sua figura feminina, caindo-lhe pelos ombros quando soltos, dando um toque especial. Seu sorriso meigo, radiava uma beleza um pouco mais madura e seu corpo apresentava algumas curvas mais chamativas de seu amadurecimento.

Alheia aos pescoços que se espichavam atrás de si, a garota sentou-se entre Harry e Ron que a imitaram, agradecidos. Aproveitavam o tempo que a poção de cor lilás precisava ficar descansando em fogo baixo para se afastarem da chama e do vapor que já os enlouquecia. Harry ainda tentou puxar uma conversa, mas Hermiona sentia-se letárgica e visivelmente irritada. Apenas aquiesceu com rispidez e arregaçou as mangas das vestes sem perceber as sobrancelhas soerguidas que Ron mostrava ao amigo.

Ela ficou ali, mirando as chamas azuis lamberem o fundo do caldeirão como se dançassem num ritmo lento. O silêncio reinava nas masmorras já que nenhum aluno sentia a energia necessária para contar ou rir de alguma piada que em dias mais frescos seriam bem-vindas devido à monotonia de preparar uma poção onde havia longos tempos de espera para seu cozimento ideal.

Os olhos da menina pesaram e ela abanou a cabeça para afastar o sono que se aproximava cauteloso. Percebeu a cabeça vermelha de Ron pender pesadamente para trás, a boca aberta fazendo pequenos ruídos com a entrada e a saída de sua respiração enquanto Harry rabiscava coisas sem sentido uma página rasgada de pergaminho que observava atentamente através dos óculos de aro com o queixo apoiado na mesa grande de madeira.

-Já passou os trinta minutos? – quis saber se dirigindo para o amigo acordado que apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto apontava para a ampulheta depositada ali próxima.

Entediada e incomodada, resolveu por olhar em volta. Muitos alunos pareciam agora cochilar inocentemente enquanto esperavam a poção descansar; suas cabeças balançando perigosamente para o lado e vez ou outra se assustando por pensar que haviam perdido o ponto do cozimento. Um ronco súbito fez algumas cabeças se erguerem em alerta, mas ao perceberem que partira do próprio Slughorn, voltaram a se chocar com o tampo da mesa em suas frentes.

Hermione viu-se rindo baixinho da situação; parecia que alguém havia colocado uma poção sonífera nas garrafas de suco de abóbora do café da manhã. Os poucos que se encontravam acordados, pareciam extremamente tentados a se entregar àquela atmosfera acolhedora: calor e silêncio podiam produzir um excelente remédio para insônia, afinal. Voltou-se para Harry com o objetivo de se distrair da tentadora sonolência que lhe acometia, mas percebeu que ele também não resistira mais: seus olhos estavam fechados e sua mão ainda segurava a pena que escapava lentamente de seus dedos.

HGDMHGDM

Um último grão de areia caiu da ampulheta a sua frente, vendo isso, Draco Malfoy cutucou os ombros de Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini de maneira abrupta para que eles despertassem. Ele também estivera sonolento, mas lutara para não deixar seu corpo escorregar para frente rendido ao sono.

A poção fervente, brilhava vermelha e seu aroma agradável enchia os pulmões do garoto, confortando-o. Apagou o fogo e adicionou o acônito, tomando cuidado para mexer a poção no sentido anti-horário. Rapidamente, a poção começou a perder o brilho vermelho para se tornar levemente verde. As nós dos dedos de Malfoy tornavam-se cada vez mais brancas a medida que a sua mão suava e a enorme colher ameaçava escapar de seu punho. Sua testa também suava, e _muito._ Alguns fios loiros de seu cabelo cuidadosamente penteado para trás, rebelaram-se na presença do forte vapor que ainda pairava sob o teto da sala, e grudavam-se ali em sua testa. Catou um pano de linho prateado no bolso de suas vestes e tomando cuidado que nenhuma gota de seu suor caísse em sua poção, enxugou o local.

Agora a poção adquiria um tom verde brilhante e, ainda com cautela, o garoto retirou a colher do caldeirão depositando-a sobre as anotações de um –ainda sonolento – Zabini, que agora esfregava os olhos com a manga de suas vestes negras. Pansy, já mais acordada comemorou a cor que tremulava líquida dentro do caldeirão, compreendendo que eles haviam acertado o modo de preparo.

-Professor Slughorn, - falou ela num tom alto, mas brando. – terminamos.

Algumas cabeças, que ainda estavam adormecidas, ergueram-se alarmadas por perceberem que haviam perdido o ponto da poção, e algumas bocas murmuraram xingamentos camuflados pelas vozes embaçadas de sono. Draco riu de lado. Achava engraçado ver as pessoas – principalmente os grifinórios – se desesperando pelos seus próprios atos descuidados. Interessava-se realmente, no entanto, na recompensa que o grupo teria: ganhariam um frasco de alguma poção interessante que Slughorn preparara.

O professor, ao ouvir a voz de Pansy, acordou de seus roncos, endireitando-se encabulado na cadeira. Seu leque enfeitiçado caiu no chão.

-Ah, muito bem! – disse meio animado, meio tentando encobrir o tom rouco da voz. – O grupo do Sr. Malfoy, e o Sr... err...

Draco deu uma cotovelada em Blaise que ainda parecia não ter voltado para a realidade. Este se empertigou para olhar o professor.

-Zabini. – replicou rapidamente quando escutou Malfoy sussurrar entre dentes: "Seu nome..."

-Ah, pois bem, pois bem – continuou Slughorn sorrindo e olhando em volta. – Alguém mais conseguiu terminar a Poção de Antídoto para Envenenamento?

Seus olhos percorreram a sala, esperançoso, mas apenas a mão de Hermione Granger se ergueu no ar. Draco girou os olhos ao perceber a garota enrubescer ao receber elogios do professor. Claro que ninguém ali era páreo para ele em Poções a não ser ela, mas o fato de ter que disputar com uma _sangue-ruim_ a posição de melhor aluno da turma, o perturbava a ponto de deixa-lo enjoado. Mas sorriu irônico ao perceber que os dois outros ocupantes do grupo pareciam confusos, além de sonolentos. Potter massageava a testa rachada como se esperasse que ela fosse partir deixando que seu cérebro de explosivim escorresse na mesa a sua frente e Weasley, bem, ele era um trasgo de berço. Patético. Pelo menos Blaise e Pansy saberiam responder alguma pergunta que lhes fosse dirigida, apesar da habilidade lhes faltar no preparo de uma Poção.

Horácio Slughorn saiu de trás de sua mesa para se aproximar dos caldeirões dos dois grupos. Primeiro, dirigiu-se aos alunos da Grifinória e Malfoy pode ver, torcendo o nariz, o sorriso satisfeito que o professor lhes ofereceu ao verificar a cor e o cheiro da poção. Após dar cinqüenta pontos para a respectiva casa, voltou-se lentamente para os Sonserinos.

-Oh! – exclamou em surpresa ao passo que sorria para seu reflexo no líquido verde. – Aqui também está tudo certo... – continuou se abaixando para sentir o cheiro do vapor que rodopiava no ar já abafado. – Muito bem, cinqüenta pontos também para Sonserina.

O homem voltou a fitar os rostos sérios dos três alunos a sua frente. Draco ergueu o queixo pontudo, demonstrando orgulho. Sabia que o homem não demonstrava muito interesse nele já que o fato de seu pai ser um prisioneiro em Azkaban o incomodava. O garoto sabia, no entanto, que impressioná-lo com suas habilidades era suficiente para que o professor pudesse valorizá-lo. Confiava em si.

Com o queixo ainda suspenso, Draco enrijeceu o maxilar quando Slughorn parou alguns instantes para examinar melhor o seu rosto.

-Draco realmente tem mãos magníficas, senhor. – comentou Pansy, e naquele momento Malfoy quis beijá-la. – Consigo entender os passos e a matéria, mas se não fosse por ele, talvez não conseguisse executar a poção com tal nível de perfeição.

Ao que pareceu ao garoto, o homem havia se convencido com as palavras da garota porque continuava a inspecioná-lo com um olhar um pouco mais curioso. Sem dizer, mais nada, no entanto, voltou-se para sua mesa e abriu o armário que se posicionava logo atrás. Retirou dali uma pequena arca encravada com desenhos delicados de ramos em sua madeira preta. Depositou-a, então num lugar em que todos os alunos pudessem observá-la. E num movimento que Draco classificou como exageradamente dramático, abriu a trinca revelando três frascos de vidro que se acomodavam num forro de seda vermelha.

Alguns alunos mexeram-se nas pontas dos pés para verem melhor a cor de cada líquido, tentando adivinhar qual poção seria. Murmuraram entre si em tom curioso e ansioso, mas o sonserino logo percebeu que Slughorn conseguira o efeito que desejava, despertar o desejo dos estudantes de possuir um daqueles frascos; o próprio Draco desejava um para si.

-Bem, - recomeçou o professor, olhos brilhando de satisfação. – eu apenas possuo três poções em minhas mãos, e _sim_, as três são distintas. – adicionou.

Um novo burburinho, ainda mais alto, instalou-se no ambiente, cada aluno pulando de excitação e desejando ter tomado mais cuidado em seu próprio trabalho para poder também disputar o prêmio. Slughorn pigarreou, cortando o silêncio e Draco não deixou de notar os seus olhos faiscarem.

-Logo, não posso premiar estes seis estudantes pelos seus esforços. – pausou olhando em volta, para os alunos hipnotizados de curiosidade. – Sendo justo, vou entregar o prêmio para os alunos da _Sonserina_ por terem terminado _primeiro_ e com excelente qualidade.

Ouviu-se um muxoxo ressoar do lado grifinório da sala, mas Draco apenas ignorou, sorrindo em triunfo para si mesmo. Um gesto fez com que os três alunos se encaminhassem para frente da mesa do professor para receberem os pequenos frascos de vidro.

Slughorn percorreu os dedos pelas rolhas, pensativo. Escolheu um e dirigiu-se para Pansy com um sorriso.

-Para a senhorita, Amortentia. – murmurou, mas não era preciso. O brilho perolado do líquido cintilou e todos, até mesmo os mais retardados como o _Weasel_ percebera do que se tratava: a mais potente Poção do Amor.

Draco sentiu a garota quase dar pulinhos de alegria e voltar para seu acento praticamente ignorando o conselho de "usá-la com cuidado" que o professor lhe transmitia.

Para Blaise, o professor entregou uma Poção Wiggenweld, de preparo relativamente simples, mas bastante útil. O sonserino notou que o frasco era o mais cheio dentre os três, o que o fez dar uma espiada no que lhe sobrara. Aquilo daria apenas para um breve e escasso gole, pensou ao mesmo tempo em que sorriu pensando que seria uma poção bastante interessante de possuir.

O outro garoto agradeceu brevemente e se retirou para se acomodar ao lado da amiga que ainda girava o próprio frasco na mão de maneira sorridente.

-Agora, Sr. Malfoy, tenho aqui em minhas mãos uma poderosa poção. – um sorriso brotou dos lábios do homem. – chama-se Felix Felicis.

Cuidadosamente depositou a poção nas mãos finas e brancas de Draco que recebeu com bastante entusiasmo. Sabia o que ela era, sabia o que ela fazia e queria guardá-la para utilizá-la num momento propício.

-A Sorte Líquida! – anunciou o professor sem se conter ao passo que o garoto voltava para sua mesa com todos os alunos o observando. – Uma pequena colher para ter um excelente dia, Sr. Malfoy, use-o com sabedoria!

Draco Malfoy rodou o frasco nas mãos atento a cor amarelo ouro que ela emitia. Com certeza a usaria com sabedoria.

* * *

**Nota: **Eu sei, eu sei! Nada surgiu entre eles ainda. _Ainda._

Enfim, está com vontade de ver as orelhas do _Weasel_ pegarem fogo, dar um pedala robinho no Cicatriz, se derreter pelo Draco ou beber um pouco da Felix Felicis, _review me!_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter_


	2. Capítulo Dois

**Nota: **Olá! Aqui está, pessoal o segundo capítulo de Bitter Emotion. Quero agradecer a **Ilone** por enviar um comentário e aproveitar para dizer que logo, logo, veremos as coisas pegarem fogo nessa fic! Obrigada!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Capítulo Dois_

-Ainda não acredito que perdemos aqueles prêmios. – dizia Ron no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. – Quero dizer, nós tínhamos _você, _Mione!

Hermione girou os olhos com irritação. Ela também não gostava de perder para ninguém quando se tratava de magia, principalmente para a Sonserina – não que ela admitisse isso em voz alta – mas também sabia que Draco Malfoy era um excelente aluno de Poções, além de que era a única matéria que ele conseguia superá-la _às vezes_.

-Ele terminou a poção antes de nós, Ron. – comentou tentando disfarçar o tom amargo em sua boca. – Digo; foi o mais justo.

O garoto estreitou as sobrancelhas em indignação. Para ele ainda teria sido melhor ter perdido para Crabbe e Goyle do que para Malfoy. Ainda pediu o apoio de Harry que apenas deu de ombros, mais preocupado em terminar a lição de Transfiguração do que em participar da conversa.

-Também gostaria de ganhar uma daquelas poções preparadas pelo Slughorn. – comentou distraidamente enquanto tentava olhar sobre o ombro de Hermione para ver que ela escrevia no pergaminho de um metro.

A garota afastou com sutileza sua cadeira da do amigo, fazendo com que o seu olhar ficasse fora de alcance. Ouviu Harry suspirar e voltar a prestar atenção na sua própria redação. Agora era Ron que tentava copiar o que ela escrevia vigorosamente com a sua pena chiando a cada palavra. Parando de escrever e colocando o braço livre sobre a folha de pergaminho, ela direcionou um olhar de esguelha que logo foi respondido através de um sorriso sem graça; as orelhas do garoto pegaram fogo.

Balançando a cabeça, Hermione procurou continuar as suas anotações roçando de leve as plumas da pena em seu queixo pensativo. Erguendo as sobrancelhas quando descobriu como escreveria aquela parte voltou a escrever no ritmo anterior, quase frenético. Ela mal notou o olhar meio atônito meio desanimado que os garotos lhe lançaram já que eles pareciam ter dito tudo o que queriam em apenas dois ou três parágrafos enquanto puderam perceber que ela já começava a escrever um oitavo sem previsão de parar.

-Se eu tivesse um pouco daquela poção de Wiggen-alguma-coisa que o professor deu para Zabini, talvez eu conseguisse terminar essa tarefa hoje. – comentou Ron e a garota percebeu que ele falava do efeito energético que a poção causava. – Já estou morrendo de sono...

-Se você quiser eu posso prepará-la para você, Ron. Ela não muito difícil de fazer e além de não demorar muito para ficar pronta, os ingredientes são bem fáceis de se conseguir. – rebateu Hermione, querendo ajudar e também querendo ver qual desculpa o amigo usaria agora.

-Você também poderia fazer a Feliz Felicis... – replicou o garoto, surpreendendo a menina e ela notou que até mesmo Harry parecia interessado.

-Não, não posso. – ela voltou a fitar o pergaminho a sua frente. – Essa poção é _extremamente _difícil de se fazer e também _muito_ perigosa. Se eu errar alguma coisa e dar para vocês beberem, sabe lá o que pode acontecer.

-Acabou de falar a garota que preparou uma Poção Polissuco aos _doze_ anos. – murmurou Harry juntando-se à causa de Ron. Parecia que a idéia de andar com um frasco de sorte líquida por aí não era uma má idéia.

Mesmo de cabeça baixa ela pode sentir os olhares faiscantes dos garotos a contemplarem com curiosidade. Então, incomodada, ela sibilou rispidamente;

-Vocês não podem _simplismente _tomar um frasco de Felix Felicis... – agora olhava para o meninos de forma arrogante.

-Por que não? – insistiu Ron, seus olhos crescendo de entusiasmo. – Já pensou ter sorte o tempo todo? Eu nunca iria precisar me preocupar com o exames ou trabalhos...

Hermione riu indignada e olhou para Harry procurando um pouco de bom senso, contudo percebeu que o amigo também queria uma resposta para aquela pergunta e seu sorriso se desfez.

-A poção não pode ser utilizada todos os dias. É desleal e – ela se endireitou na cabeça para poder se aproximar mais dos garotos. – se usada demais, causa alucinação, você pode ficar _louco_, podendo causar a morte.

Suspirou então aliviada quando os meninos perderam o interesse pela poção com um último "pelo menos queria provar uma vezinha" de Ron.

Dali para mais uma hora, Hermione já enrolava seu pergaminho e recolhia seu pote de tinta e suas penas. Ron gemeu quando percebera que ainda não havia atingido nem a metade da folha e procurou espiar a de Harry que, bem, estava numa situação melhor do que a dela.

-Vou patrulhar os corredores. – comentou a garota quando já voltava de seu dormitório após guardar seus materiais.

Ron fez até menção de acompanhá-la, mas depois que percebeu o olhar duro que a garota havia lhe retornado desistiu.

Rindo baixinho, Hermione Granger saiu pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda para supervisionar os corredores de Hogwarts àquela hora da noite. Com o broche de monitora cintilando em seu peito, a garota caminhou em passos largos e orgulhos pelos corredores da escola.

Não sabia direito há quanto tempo estava vagando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, mas quando se deparou com Ernie McMillan no corredor, Hermione percebeu que estava andando pelos corredores do subsolo, próxima a cozinha. Rapidamente, a garota mudou de direção evitando por pouco que fosse vista pelo Lufa-Lufa. Não estava com a mínima vontade de trocar palavras naquele momento, principalmente quando ele poderia ser tão... inconveniente.

Ela esgueirou-se por um corredor escuro e úmido. As tochas penduradas nas paredes pareciam não ser suficientes para clarear o caminho a sua frente. Virou a varinha do bolso e murmurou "_Lumos"_ e logo percebeu que estava andando em direção às masmorras. Seus passos ecoavam a medida que adentrava naquela escuridão e se perguntou como os alunos da Sonserina conseguiam andar por ali sem se tropeçar.

HGDMHGDM

_Sede._ Draco Malfoy estava com a garganta seca. Estava arrumando a capa das vestes que estava amassada e desajeitada sobre os seus ombros. Acabara de se encontrar com uma garota – a qual ele não tinha certeza do nome, mas suspeitava ser Daphne ou algo parecido com isso. Sabia, no entanto, que era uma garota do quinto ano que vivia acenando para ela nos corredores e que frequentemente lhe enviava presentes de uma qualidade aceitável.

Estava fazendo sua rotineira ronda pelos corredores da Escola quando encontrara a menina caminhando um pouco aflita nos corredores do quarto andar carregando alguns livros pesados que pairavam no ar com um feitiço. Quando notara a sua presença, a garota derrubara-os todos errando o próprio pé em poucos centímetros.

Draco lembrava-se como havia erguido as sobrancelhas, pegado a varinha e a murmurado um _Vingardium Leviosa_ ajudando-a a carregar os livros até as masmorras como demonstração de seu cavalheirismo.

-Você não deveria estar vagando pelo castelo durante a noite. – comentara ela para a menina que agora corara violentamente, mirando o chão.

-Es- Estava na Biblioteca. – conseguiu murmurar de volta.

O garoto apenas encolheu os ombros, desinteressado, mas resolveu não puní-la de nenhum modo. Apenas continuou andando silenciosamente pelo corredores. Porém quando atingiram as corredores úmidos das masmorras, a menina ficou alguns passos para trás e agarrou a manga de Draco, o rosto ainda mais absurdamente vermelho.

Ele olhara para ela, curioso. Sabia que ela estava nervosa em sua presença, principalmente porque estavam a sós ali. Sorriu de lado e puxou a mão da menina para si. Tocou-lhe o queixo e a beijou logo em seguida.

Bem, o resto apenas se resumiu em um _amasso _na primeira sala fazia que encontraram. A tal Daphne, apesar de parecer extremamente tímida, já havia se rendido aos beijos do garoto, puxando suas vestes para trás e lhe arranhando as costas com vontade. Draco gostara daquele tipo de reação. Mas quando tentara ir um pouco mais além, tentando desabotoar alguns botões da camisa da garota, foi impedido. Ela apenas o empurrou murmurando um breve "desculpe, preciso ir".

Agora ele estava ali; insatisfeito e _sedento_. Com uma leve irritação expressa em seu rosto longo e fino, Draco tateou os bolsos das vestes a procura da varinha, preocupado se ela não havia caído dali. Seus dedos, então, batera contra o vidro frio de uma garrafa. Retirou-a do bolso e a mirou sorridente. Lembrara-se que havia afanado uma pequena garrafa de suco de abóbora de Blaise Zabini mais cedo no Salão Comunal, coisa que não incomodou muito amigo que deu de ombros.

-Pansy me deu. Mas se você a quer tanto, pode ficar. – disse o alto e negro garoto.

Draco sorriu para si. O conteúdo da garrafa ainda perecia gelado, fruto de algum feitiço térmico que provavelmente Pansy havia lançado. Era muita sorte tê-la esquecido mais cedo. Agora o suco parecia muito mais delicioso.

Destampou a garrafa e deu, com vontade, três longos goles. Afastando a garrafa de seus lábios, saboreou o gosto do suco. Era engraçado, parecia um pouco diferente, um pouco mais doce... Aproximou e cheirou o conteúdo. Misturado ao cheiro de abóbora, Draco sentiu um leve cheiro de orvalho em manhã de inverno e chá de jasmim.

-Mas que diabos Pansy-? – começou a questionar, mas logo parou no meio da frase quando percebeu do que se tratava.

Draco geralmente não reparava muito nas coisas que ele não se importava, mas lembrou-se vagamente de uma situação em que Pansy Parkinson tentava sem sucesso algumas investidas em direção a Blaise Zabini. Lembrou-se também da expressão de satisfação que a garota fizera ao ganhar a recompensa de Slughorn...

-Amortentia! – sussurrou Draco em pânico. Acabara de ingerir um pouco da Poção do Amor misturada ao suco de abóbora que Pansy havia preparado para Blaise.

Ainda em estado de choque, Draco deixou a garrafa de vidro escorregar pelos seus dedos, estilhaçando-se ao entrar em contato com o chão de pedra. Como poderia ser tão descuidado? Como não havia pensado antes? E agora? Pensava frenético. Estava rezando para que Pansy tivesse apenas colocado uma pequena dose da poção para que evitasse a obsessão exagerada. Quis rir do pensamento. Ela já havia sido descuidada em se certificar que Blaise tomasse o suco na sua frente*****.

Parou de rir. E se a tal Daphne voltasse para aquela sala? E se ele se deparasse com algum menino? Fez uma careta, será que a poção era capaz de modificar a sua opção sexual? Achava que não e relaxou por um minuto, mas logo voltou a ficar tenso quando pensou que poderia trombar com alguma aluna da Lufa-Lufa, ou pior. Poderia acabar encontrando com aquela garota sangue-ruim que tinha uma verruga _enorme _perto do nariz e aí, se Pansy tivesse excedido a dose correta da poção e Draco ficasse obcecado pela verruga da menina, ele iria ser conhecido como Malfoy, Aquele-que-Ama-Verrugas e seria alvo de chacota de todo o colégio e nunca mais seria respeitado. Até mesmo Collin Creeve iria registrar o momento em que ele se declararia para a tal menina e sua imagem estaria enterrada para sempre. Só depois, muito depois que o efeito da poção acabasse, Draco choraria sobre os corpos sem alma de seus pais que prefeririam beijar um dementador a ter que lidar com a foto de seu filho beijando uma sangue-ruim enverrugada.

Agora ele, Draco Malfoy, teria que achar um jeito de não olhar para nenhuma menina nas próximas dozes horas, senão seu nome seria exterminado pelo suor de um explosivim para toda a eternidade.

Poucos segundos haviam se passado desde que a garrafa se estilhaçara e Draco, em seu devaneio, mal percebeu que a maçaneta da porta da sala em que se encontrava se abrira.

DMHGDMHG

Hermione agora tentava achar um jeito de sair das masmorras sem voltar pelo lugar em que viera. Fizera uma careta. O pensamento de apenas cruzar o caminho de McMillan não lhe agradava, mas também ali era o local onde se situava a Sala Comunal da Sonserina e a visão de se encontrar com Draco Malfoy – que era igualmente monitor – também não lhe agradava.

Olhava em volta, atenta aos corredores que pareciam completamente diferentes a noite - graças à escuridão - quando ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa de vidro se partir numa sala ali perto. Cautelosa, ela se aproximou da porta e lentamente girou a maçaneta, achando que encontraria algum aluno fora de sua cama em horário indevido.

Os olhos cinzentos de Draco Malfoy a olharam com algo que ela julgou ser pavor. Torceu o nariz, tudo que ela queria agora era _não _se deparar com o sonserino, mas parecia que tudo estava conspirando contra ela nesta noite. McMillan e Malfoy em um só dia, era demais. Principalmente quando o segundo havia ganhado um desafio de Poções pela tarde e não perderia a chance de irritá-la.

Esperou algum insulto se materializar dos lábios finos e arrogantes do garoto, mas surpresa viu-os simplesmente se crispar, trêmulos. Teve um impulso de perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas antes que pudesse pegar fôlego, Malfoy pegou a varinha, apontou para alguns cacos de vidro no chão e o consertou com um feitiço de Reparo.

Espremeu-se para o lado no arco da porta quando o garoto andou em sua direção, e passou por ela, caminhando o mais rápido que conseguia.

-Granger... – o ouviu murmurar num tom que ela julgou ser estranhamente educado, e com o queixo caído, ficou observando as costas de Malfoy sumirem na escuridão do fim do corredor das masmorras.

Será que ele estava doente?

* * *

_**P.S.: *** Gente, para que a história ficasse coerente, eu mudei o efeito que a Poção Amortentia realmente tem. No meu caso, Draco se apaixonaria pela primeira garota que ele batesse os olhos nas primeiras 12 horas, podendo ser apenas uma 'paixonite' ou uma pequena obsessão a depender da dose. Agora, se vocês querem saber o que realmente vai acontecer com Draco e Hermione, só esperando o próximo capítulo._

Espero que tenham gostado! Então, qualquer vontade louca de ter sido a primeira pessoa a aparecer na frente do Draquinho, de rasgar o pergaminho de Ron em picadinhos, ou ter a inteligência da Hermione, _review me!_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._


	3. Capítulo Três

**Nota: **Oi, galera! Como sempre, aproveito este início de capítulo para agradecer as reviews que recebo. Então, obrigada **Francesa **por ter adorado a fic! ;D Me sinto lisonjeada! Obrigada também **Angel Tonks **pelas palavras de incentivo ao humor desta fic! Hahahah! Mas me diga aí se não é a cara do Draco ficar divagando sobre algo que ainda nem aconteceu? Ele adora sofrer por antecipação. **Terezaaa**, obrigada pelo entusiasmo em ler esta fic também! Fico muito feliz!

Gostaria de aproveitar para agradecer também àqueles que favoritaram essa humilde fanfiction! Muito, muito obrigada!

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter_

* * *

_Capítulo Três_

_Oh, não_. Foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu a Draco Malfoy quando ele acordara naquela manhã sutilmente ensolarada. _Não, não, não._ Tudo deveria não passar de um sonho péssimo, um daqueles que enquanto você não acorda e olha em volta, parece ser real. Ele riu enquanto se sentava na cama e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Era exatamente isso, apenas um daqueles sonhos aparentemente reais, nada mais.

Mas por que seu coração estava tão acelerado, então? Por que a simples lembrança dos olhos castanhos lhe perturbava? Ou melhor, por que ele sequer tinha uma lembrança de tais olhos castanhos? Seu sorriso murchou ao passo que várias imagens de Hermione Granger lhe vinham à cabeça e seu coração apenas reclamava o fato de estar tão longe dela.

Parecia que aquele corpo não lhe pertencia. Draco se desesperou enquanto sua razão observava a sua emoção lhe conduzir ao banheiro do dormitório masculino da Sonserina, para que ele se banhasse com extremo cuidado (um cuidado ainda maior que ele já tinha com a própria aparência); separasse a melhor gravata; e escolhesse a farda menos amassada de dentro do seu malão. Tudo isso pelo simples fato de ter uma aula de Aritmância no primeiro horário, aula a qual Hermione Granger estaria; sozinha, desacompanhada da dupla de gnomos de jardim desmiolados. Oh, a sensação era doce e terna.

_Você só pode estar louco! _A mente de Draco gritava para ele, inconformada, enquanto ele se mirava na frente do espelho de bordas prateadas tentando decidir se usava os cabelos penteados para trás como de costume, ou se os mantinha soltos, deixando a franja loira pender sobre os seus olhos. _Acorde, Draco Malfoy! Você é um sonserino! E um Malfoy! Não precisa se preocupar com a opinião de ninguém! Muito menos de uma sangue-ruim!_

Durante todo o café da manhã, Draco parecia ter perdido a fome. Não que ele comesse como um trasgo das montanhas como o pé-rapado do _Weasel, _mas ele costumava selecionar diversos nutrientes para o seu prato, preocupado com uma dieta favorável para o seu corpo de apanhador, quanto benéfica para a sua magia.

-O que deu em você hoje, Malfoy? – quis saber um curioso Blaise Zabini tentando adivinhar para o que o amigo estava olhando com tanta fixação a sua frente.

-O quê? – retrucou o garoto emburrado por ter sido incomodado enquanto reparava no jeito que uma certa grifinória de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados comia uma lustrosa maçã verde.

-Deixe para lá... – murmurou Zabini girando os olhos e voltando a sua penosa atenção para Pansy Parkinson que agora falava sobre o baile de Halloween que aconteceria dali a duas semanas.

Mas Draco Malfoy sequer moveu os olhos cinzentos, principalmente agora que a garota dava uma última dentada na maçã e logo em seguida sugava os dedos por onde um pouco do sumo da fruta havia escorrido.

_Por Merlin! _Resmungou a voz no fundo negro de seu cérebro. _Isso é nojento!_ Mas Draco não lhe deu ouvidos. Estava enfeitiçado demais para prestar atenção. Será que Grager tinha preferências por coisas azedas e amargas? Se perguntou enquanto observava a garota esticar o braço para apanhar a geleia de _grapefruit_ para passar generosamente sobre uma torrada de massa preta. Quando fez menção de se perguntar como seria o gosto dos lábios da garota, sacudiu a cabeça fortemente, sua razão gritando em alarme palavrões e feitiços de esquecimento.

_Pelo menos a dosagem que Parkinson usou é suficiente para discernir as minhas ações. _Ponderou ele, ao perceber que seria incapaz de perseguir a garota pelos corredores ou se declarar em frente a toda Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Diria para os amigos mais tarde que a sua falta de concentração e apetite teria sido causada por alguma febre mágica... Ele suspirou. Se pelo menos ele pudesse preparar um antídoto, não seria ruim, mas até que ficasse pronto, o efeito de paixão aguda que a Amortentia lhe proporcionava já teria acabado, e nem sequer – em hipótese alguma - passava em sua cabeça pedir ajuda a Slughorn, Snape ou a Madame Pomfrey. O que ele lhes diria? "Estou loucamente apaixonado pelos cachos oleosos de uma sangue-ruim, por favor me ajudem?" Aquilo seria demais para o seu orgulho, além de que um boato poderia ser espalhado e sua reputação estaria igualmente acabada.

Decidiu-se por se manter o mais afastado possível de Hermione Granger, enquanto caminhava com os pés pesados e o coração saltitante para a Sala de Aritmância onde a professora Vector os aguardava com o seu habitual olhar severo.

Draco escolheu uma cadeira no fundo da sala, bem próximo à saída, caso precisasse se esgueirar sorrateiramente para fora dali, para fora do alcance de Hermione Granger. Era só se manter assim, o mais distante possível por apenas três dias, como calculara rapidamente. Depois disso ele poderia voltar o Draco Malfoy de sempre e esnobar e escarniar a sangue-ruim como gostava de fazer.

_Só mais três dias._ O garoto repetia isso para si como se fosse um mantra, e tornou a fazê-lo, prendendo a respiração quando a garota entrou conversando com uma aluna da Corvinal. Elas sentaram-se duas fileiras a frente, fazendo o garoto voltar a respirar aliviado novamente. Talvez a pequena distância o fizesse mudar o foco dos longos cabelos encaracolados que dançavam belamente pelas costas finas e delicadas da garota para a voz bruxuleante da professora. Ou talvez não. Pensou com certa amargura quando percebera que passara tempo demais fitando o perfil do rosto da garota do que copiando a lição que o giz solitário copiava no quadro.

DMHGDMHG

A aula de Aritmância já estava nos seus últimos minutos e todos os alunos estavam silenciosos, preocupados em decifrar as propriedades mágicas dos números dos seus pesados livros do que no eminente sinal para o almoço. O horário duplo certamente era cansativo, mas Hermione, como sempre muito dedicada, se divertia ao explicar para algumas garotas da Lufa-Lufa os passos corretos que deviam proceder.

À medida que se enterrava mais nas palavras escritas no livro, seus pesados cabelos lhe caíam sobre a face. Ela tornou a ajeitar as mechas de cabelo para trás da orelha, coisa que já havia feito algumas vezes durante a aula, o que lhe fez lembrar que talvez estivesse na hora de aparar as pontas de seus madeixas queridas, já que elas começavam a atrapalhar a sua concentração.

A garota estreitou os olhos e se afundou mais alguns centímetros no texto que lia. Sendo sincera, não era somente o cabelo que estava desviando a sua preciosa atenção. Hermione tinha uma leve impressão que estava sendo observada durante toda a aula, o que pareceu-lhe bobo no início, mas que agora parecia cada vez mais intenso e sufocante graças ao silêncio que pairava sobre o ar da sala.

Fechou o pesado livro num baque surdo e rápido. Finalmente se entregara a sua total desconcentração quando lera por três vezes o mesmo parágrafo do texto. Atentamente e discretamente, girou os olhos pela sala. Ninguém a sua esquerda parecia olhar para ela, nem mesmo a garota com quem fazia dupla a olhava. Continuou a investigação olhando agora para a sua frente e para a direita da sala – nada. Tomando fôlego começou a olhar furtivamente para trás de si quando se deu conta que ali no fundo, deslocado um pouco para a direita, um par de orbes cinzentas a fitava por cima do grande livro aberto de Aritmância.

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que o dono daquele olhar, havia percebido que ela o avistara e agora se escondia inutilmente atrás do livro-texto. A garota ainda via a testa levemente avermelhada e os cabelos loiros esbranquiçados de Draco Malfoy. Primeiro pensou que deveria ter sido uma coincidência, mas sentiu-se completamente confusa e atordoada quando viu os olhos cinzas a espiarem novamente sobre o livro para desaparecerem rapidamente.

Ela virou abruptamente para frente, seus cabelos richicoteando o ar para pararem todos os fios em seu ombro direito. Agora que parara para pensar, o sonserino não estava agindo – em seu caso – _normalmente _desde a última noite. Queria dizer, o comportamento normal de Malfoy seria lhe atribuir olhares de desprezo, e se dirigir a ela com insinuações hostis.

_Ele só pode estar muito doente._ Pensou consigo relembrando a maneira educada que ele falara com ela nas masmorras na noite anterior. Quando voltara para a Sala Comunal de Grifinória na mesma noite, encontrara seus amigos já há muito adormecidos e não tivera a oportunidade de lhes contar o que havia se passado. Na verdade seria o que _não_ havia se passado, levando em consideração que não recebera insultos. E nesta manhã o ocorrido – ou não-ocorrido – lhe escapara da memória até então.

O sinal soou e todos os alunos começaram a arrumar as suas mochilas e a sair o mais rápido que podiam para o Salão Principal onde o almoço já os aguardava. Quando Hermione finalmente transpassou as alças da sua bolsa pelos seus ombros, pode notar que não havia nem sinal que o sonserino estivera naquela sala. Encolheu os ombros, cansada. Pelo menos não teria que lidar com aqueles olhares furtivos por mais alguns minutos.

Sentou-se entre Harry e Ginny na mesa do almoço - que trocavam longos e demorados olhares -, colocando a pesada bolsa entre os pés no chão. Ron já comia fervorosamente, a mochila ainda pendurada nas suas costas e recebia palmadinhas encorajadoras de Seamus Finningan e Dean Thomas.

-Eles fizeram uma aposta. – informou Harry ao perceber o olhar de reprovação que a menina lançara em direção ao amigo.

-Grande aposta... – ironizou Hermione começando a se servir de arroz e cozido de jiló. Adorava coisas amargas. – Ele vai terminar se engasgan-... Não falei?

Ron agora tossia, seu rosto sardento extremamente vermelho, enquanto os outros que até então davam palmadinhas, começavam a dar grandes tapas nas costas do garoto. Hermione girou os olhos agora escolhendo um peito de frango mais dourado. Harry e Ginny apenas riram da situação.

-Como foi a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas? – quis saber a garota apenas para mudar de assunto.

-Bem. – murmurou o amigo entre uma garfada e outra de gizado de abóbora. – E Aritmância?

Ela encolheu os ombros como se estivesse entediada, mas na sua mente passavam-se as breves cenas em que seus olhos cruzaram com os de Malfoy. Suspirando, ela voltou-se para encarar Harry e relatar o que lhe acontecera, mas foi interrompida antes mesmo de pensar nas primeiras palavras já que Seamus e Dean erguiam os braços de Ron sobre as cabeças dos estudantes, gritando "Nós temos um novo recorde, senhoras e senhores!". Muitos alunos da casa aplaudiram com vigor enquanto o ruivo sorria com os cantos da boca completamente sujos de molho de tomate.

Hermione tornou a girar os olhos em sinal de reprovação para a cena e, sem que nem percebesse o movimento dos próprios olhos, procurou lá do outro lado do Salão Principal, mais precisamente na mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy. Assustou-se ao perceber que o garoto a estava encarando com o garfo de prata a meio caminho da boca e desviou o olhar rapidamente, sentindo as bochechas queimarem com fúria por ter sido pega no flagra. _O que Malfoy pensa que está fazendo? _Ele espetou um pedaço cortado do frango que jazia em seu prato. Aquela situação era extremamente nova para ela, e mesmo que não estivesse mais olhando para a mesa do outro lado do salão, sua atenção estava toda voltada para lá, ignorando até a nova competição de comida que voltava a se deflagrar na mesa da Grifinória.

DMHGDMHG

Os grifinórios só podiam descender de trasgos. Pensava Malfoy enquanto observada a situação que se encontrava a mesa rival durante o almoço. Como poderiam se comportar de tal modo quando estavam na presença de uma dama tão... tão... bela e delicada, inteligente e inspiradora. _Céus._ Sua razão voltou a reclamar enquanto o garoto olhava fixamente para Hermione Granger, traçando as curvas de seu rosto, pensando que talvez ele tivesse sido esculpido por Merlin em pessoa. Fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Lembrava-se do modo que ela jogava os cabelos para trás durante a aula de Aritmância, deixando que ele pudesse ter um lance rápido e tentador da curva sinuosa de seu pescoço...

_Pelos ossos de Salazar! _O fundo negro e desconhecido de seu cérebro se contorcia, tendo agarrar o seu coração e esganá-lo. _O que você acha que está fazendo, Draco Malfoy! Se seus pais imaginarem de alguma forma que você tem esse tipo de pensamento sobre essa sangue-ruim e seu suor de lama, o sangue puro deles irão ferver de desgosto!_

Uma parte de Draco queria emaranhar os dedos nos cabelos cheios da garota, enquanto outra queria bater a própria testa no tampo de madeira grossa da mesa de Sonserina. Talvez se ele batesse com bastante força a cabeça, o efeito anestesiante da Poção do Amor, pudesse passar de vez. Estava até pensando seriamente sobre o assunto quando percebeu que os olhos de Granger cruzarem com os dele. _Isso já é demais. _A garota desviou o olhar, corando com certa fúria. As bochechas de Draco também formigaram perigosamente. Seus dedos apertaram o garfo, que estava parado a poucos centímetros de sua boca, com força fazendo os nós de seus dedos ficarem extremamente esbranquiçados. _Oh, isso parece uma tortura!_ Resmungava a parte de si que ainda se reconhecia como um Malfoy e um sonserino.

Granger parecia cada vez mais graciosa e pensamentos frustrados - _e deliciosos_ - percorriam a cabeça do garoto. Ela jogou os cabelos novamente para trás, fazendo a palpitação de seu peito acelerar. Que aroma poderia exalar aqueles cachos? _Lama!_ Que perfume ela deveria utilizar todas as manhãs? _Algum muito ruim, Malfoy! _Que gosto poderiam ter seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos? _PeloamordeMerlin, você não pensou nisso de verdade!_

A comida esfriava em seu prato - não que ele realmente se importasse - mas Blaise e Pansy o miravam com curiosidade, admirados por Draco não estar de importando com a sua tão preciosa dieta. O amigo estava agindo de forma muito estranha desde o início da manhã, os olhos sempre fixos em algum lugar do outro lado do Salão Principal. Tentaram chamar a atenção dele para o fim do almoço, mas ele somente se deu conta quando a dona de cachos castanhos se ergueu de seu lugar com a mochila nas costas.

DMHGDMHG

Harry e Ron acompanhavam a garota até o fim do corredor do corredor do sexto andar onde ficava a sala de aula de Runas Antigas e partiram, dando um breve aceno para seguirem para o sétimo andar onde teriam aula de Adivinhação, matéria que Hermione há muito havia desistido de cursar. Suspirou baixinho quando percebeu que a sala já estava cheia e apenas dois lugares ainda sobravam no fundo da sala. Escolheu o mais próximo da parede fria de pedra e começou a depositar os materiais em cima de sua mesa.

Talvez estivesse muito entretida em posicionar o livro, os pergaminhos, o pote de tinta e as penas em locais estratégicos para usar durante a aula, pois sobressaltou-se, soltando um gritinho abafado quando percebeu que ao seu lado direito encontrava-se Draco Malfoy. Ela nunca havia reparado na presença do menino naquela aula - e agora que parava para pensar, sequer reparara alguma vez a sua presença na aula da Professora Vector. Quantas aulas Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy tinham em comum afinal?

* * *

**Nota de roda-pé: **Olá! Aqui está o terceiro capítulo da minha fic! Espero que estejam gostando do jeitinho apaixonado do Draco! hahahah!  
Então vocês já sabem, qualquer vontade de consolar o Draquinho, ter um cabelo cacheado como o da Mione (eu bem que queria), comer jiló (eca!) ou ralhar com o Ron pela forma grotesca de se comportar à mesa... _review me!_

P.S.: _Pessoal! Suas reviwes são muito importantes para que eu continue a escrever essa história! Hihihi! Por favor, deixem mais comentários sobre minha fic, sejam elogios ou críticas! Assim, eu posso melhorar cada vez mais para agradar a todos! Obrigada! beijos e queijos_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter!_


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**Nota: **Nossa, fiquei empolgada para escrever logo este capítulo. Até porque minha imaginação está fervendo mais que um caldeirão de Poções, devo dizer. Haha! As reviews também me servem de combustível, cada vez que eu recebo mais uma, eu me animo mais para continuar a escrever! Então aqui vai um muito obrigada para aquelas pessoas que me abastecem com seus comentários! Hoho! Obrigada à pessoa que comentou como **Guest **(?!) por ter gostado! Espero que continue acompanhando! **Rachel**, com certeza absoluta continuarei esta fanfic, principalmente tendo leitores tão animados! :D E **Terezaaa**, fico mais uma vez lisonjeada com tantos elogios! Hahahah! Acho que meu ego está começando a inflar (mas nada para o mal... :P). Aqui está o quarto capítulo desta Dramione fanfiction!

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._

* * *

_Capítulo Quatro_

Assim que a aula de Runas Antigas chegou ao final, Hermione tratou de recolher as suas coisas o mais rápido que conseguiu. Seu pescoço estava rígido como uma pedra de tanto se focar em alternar o olhar somente para frente e para baixo - para o pergaminho que escrevia. Não se atrevera a lançar olhares furtivos para a direita onde uma certa figura alta e esguia apoiava o fino queixo na mão direita enquanto a esquerda arranhava a ponta da pena sobre o pergaminho enquanto copiava a lição do quadro-negro.

Durante toda a aula a garota deixara o cabelo cobrir a sua face direita, escondendo o seu rosto ligeiramente perturbado do olhar que – apesar dela não enxergar – ela sabia que Malfoy estava lhe dando. Algumas vezes pegou-se escutando atentamente os movimentos que se sucediam ao seu lado; o barulho da pena sendo molhada no pote de tinta preta, a respiração forte que era exalada, até mesmo o baixo volume das pernas sendo trocadas de posição de tempos em tempos por baixo da mesa. Tudo era motivo para sua desconcentração.

Hermione estava tensa. Não sabia exatamente o que Draco Malfoy estava pretendendo com todos aqueles olhares e certa educação, mas sabia que provavelmente coisa boa não viria a partir dele. Com certeza estava preparando algo de ruim e cafajeste como ele sempre fazia. _Ou quem sabe ele está __realmente__ doente. Uma daquelas doenças exóticas que se adquiria após passar muito tempo em frente a um caldeirão borbulhante._ Pensava freneticamente descontente com todas as suposições que fazia.

Mas o fato de estar tão nervosa agora para sair o mais rapidamente possível da sala, não se referia somente aos olhares que ela tinha certeza que o garoto lhe lançara durante a aula.

Há poucos minutos, enquanto ela começava a se empolgar numa pequena tradução das runas que o professor acabara de passar, sua pena escapulira de sua mão levemente suada. No mesmo instante, esquecida de utilizar a varinha para convocá-la de volta, Hermione espremeu o braço no pequeno espaço entre a sua cadeira e a da do _lado_. Contudo, antes mesmo que ela pudesse resgatar a pena, ela viu uma mão longa e pálida alcançar o objeto. Nervosa, levantou-se lentamente para ver, a centímetros do seu rosto, Draco Malfoy a mirar com seus olhos cinzentos e gélidos, depositando a pena branca sobre a sua mesa sem mesmo lhe dizer uma palavra.

Ela ainda conseguia lembrar do braço estendido do garoto alcançar o tampo de madeira polida, o rosto quase raspando com o seu enquanto o corpo magro e alto arqueava-se um pouco para frente para entregar-lhe a pena. Parecia que havia sido uma eternidade aqueles poucos segundos. Seus batimentos foram a mil quando seus olhos se cruzaram e - ela não quis acreditar - enrubescia uma segunda vez naquele dia, pelo simples fato de seus olhos encontrarem com os de Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_!

Agora estava ali: decidida com a alça da bolsa pesando sobre o seu ombro, um livro entre os braços, olhos fixos somente na saída. Hermione ergueu o queixo e esgueirou-se para fora dali como um gato astuto.

Quando alcançou a porta, respirava fortemente como se o ar estivesse rarefeito dentro da sala de aula e ali fora acenando para ela, estavam Ron e Harry que haviam acabado de descer a escada em espiral que dava acesso à torre de Adivinhação. Suspirou aliviada e correu de encontro aos dois garotos que a esperavam parados a poucos metros dali.

-Oi... – ofegou ela, o rosto ainda vermelho.

-Puxa, Mione, o que vocês estavam fazendo nessa aula? – quis saber Ron não se preocupando em soar curioso. – Parece que acabou de disputar uma corrida contra um testrálio. Está até suada...

Ela riu um pouco sem graça. De fato estava suando frio. Na verdade suara desde o início da aula quando percebera Draco Malfoy tão próximo dela. _Falando nele..._

Puxou o amigo pela manga das vestes, virando-o cento e oitenta graus do lugar onde Malfoy se dirigia naquele instante, movimento que Harry – graças a Merlin – também acompanhou quando ela disparou passos a frente deles.

-Para onde vamos? – quis saber o garoto e ela logo percebeu que ele se referia ao tempo livre que teriam até a hora do jantar.

Ela virou-se para eles, fazendo-os parar surpresos com a sua abrupta mudança de caminho. Eles soergueram as sobrancelhas como se esperassem uma resposta enquanto ela checava por cima de seus ombros se o tal sonserino ainda estava por ali.

-Hermione?! – Harry balançou uma mão em frente ao seu rosto tentando chamar a sua atenção, coisa que funcionou apenas após alguns segundos de tentativa.

-Ah, sim... – riu ela completamente sem graça. – Hmm... Não sei quanto a vocês, mas queria descansar no nosso salão comunal.

Os dois garotos encolheram os ombros como se não tivessem muitas opções, e apenas a seguiram até o quarto andar do castelo por onde passaram por um buraco atrás de um retrato de uma mulher gorda.

DMHGDMHG

O chá esfriava em suas mãos e o garoto apenas contentava-se em inalar o vapor quente e agradável que a bebida exalava.

Ele não se lembrava exatamente quando sua preferência por chá de jasmim começara, mas lembrava-se que desde muito pequeno já sentava-se confortavelmente perto da lareira de sua mansão para tomar uma xícara de chá e comer biscoitos finos que sua mãe mandava preparar para ele.

_Jasmim _também era o cheiro que tinha os cabelos encaracolados de Hermione Granger, sendo que nela, o perfume era refrescante e energizante. A simples lembrança de alguns fios lhe acariciando a face quando se abaixara para apanhar a pena branca que a garota deixara cair durante a aula de Runas Antigas, lhe arrepiava a nuca.

_O efeito dessa poção é realmente forte. _Resmungava a voz insistente de dentro de sua cabeça, mas Draco estava cada vez menos prestando atenção ao que ela lhe dizia. Passara duas – curtas – horas ao lado da garota por quem a Amortentia tinha escolhido para que ele se apaixonasse. O caso era _docemente _grave e _sutilmente _desesperador.

_Agüente mais um pouco! _Urrava voz dentro dele quando pensamentos de beijos molhados e mãos entrelaçadas passeavam pela mente de Draco, o derretendo. Suas bochechas, normalmente pálidas, encheram-se de manchas avermelhadas e deformes. Ele sentava-se próximo à janela de seu dormitório, deixando que o vento lhe bagunçasse os cabelos loiros esbranquiçados, mas mesmo assim, sentia calor, o suor lhe escorrendo pelo pescoço até ser sugado pela camisa branca de seu uniforme.

Voltou a aproximar a beirada da xícara ao seu nariz pontudo e orgulhoso. _Maldição. _O cheiro era pecaminoso e puro, amargo e doce... era uma mistura perfeita que embriagava os sentidos de Draco, levando-o a ter memórias de situações que ele nem se lembrara de possuir. O sorriso dela, os cabelos esvoaçando no vento, a neve lhe molhando as vestes negras, os olhos faiscando de satisfação quando algum professor a elogiava por sua inteligência...

_Talvez se ela fosse sangue-puro, não seria má idéia. _Rendeu-se a sua razão até então tão resistente. Com isso, os pensamentos que tinha deram uma guinada: a silhueta de Granger projetada sobre lençóis brancos e platinados, a respiração ofegante, o toque quente de duas línguas se chocando...

Draco Malfoy agora precisava de um banho _frio _de preferência.

HGDMHGDM

As pernas de Hermione pareciam parte relutantes, parte estranhamente rápidas, enquanto a sua ronda rotineira de monitora começou. Seus passos ecoavam nas paredes frias e silenciosas do castelo e ela hesitou alguns instantes em frente a uma janela entreaberta para observar a lua que crescia cheia. Um vento soprou mais forte penteando seus cabelos com delicadeza; e sentindo os pêlos de seus braços se eriçarem, resolveu fechar a janela.

Os corredores do quarto andar – lugar de onde ela não se atreveu a sair em direção aos andares mais baixos – pareciam solitários aquela hora. Decidiu-se, porém, por dar mais uma volta por ali, para checar mais uma vez se a biblioteca estava realmente trancada e evitar que algum aluno espertinho tentasse se aventurar na sessão proibida. Riu ao se lembrar que Harry uma vez conseguira o feito de entrar ali, mas quase foi pego por Snape ao encontrar um livro que gritava na estante.

Virou por alguns corredores quando ouviu uma voz meio chorosa replicar:

-Mas Draco... – Hermione congelou ao ouvir aquele nome ser mencionado. Parecia algum tipo de encantamento das Trevas, pois mesmo desejando sumir dali, seu corpo permaneceu estático.

-Eu sinto muito, senhorita er... – ela ouviu a voz seca e levemente irritada do garoto responder. Enrijeceu-se ainda mais.

-Daphne! Como já esqueceu meu nome? – Hermione pensou ter ouvido o pé da menina bater no chão em protesto.

-Daphne, Daphne. – a voz completou rapidamente. – Escute, eu não sinto nada por você. Aquilo que aconteceu foi mera circunstancia da situação que nos encontrávamos.

A voz feminina guinchou, indignada.

-Olhe aqui... – a voz de Malfoy se exaltou. – Foi apenas um beijo e nada mais. Eu não lhe jurei a minha lealdade eterna, como se fossemos fazer um elo bruxo no dia seguinte.

A voz do garoto despejava escárnio e impaciência. Hermione tentou até sentir pena da menina, mas a sua situação de alguém que estava escutando atrás das paredes, não lhe dava este direito.

Houve uma longa pausa que a grifinória desejou que acabasse logo para que ela pudesse escapulir dali. Escutou um sonoro tapa, e em seguida passos correrem em direção ao outro corredor na direção distinta do qual se encontrava. Suspirou um pouco mais aliviada pelo fato de um dos protagonistas da cena ter se afastado dali. Seu alívio, contudo, foi cortado de forma inesperada quando Draco Malfoy surgiu ao seu lado, vindo do corredor que se encontrava com uma marca enorme e vermelha projetada em sua face esquerda.

Um silêncio pesado pairou no ar no momento em que os olhos dos dois se cruzaram em milésimos de segundos que pareceram séculos. Castanho no cinza gelo.

-Granger... – a garota ouviu o seu sobrenome ser balbuciado novamente naquele tom da noite passada. Algo, porém, estava levemente diferente. Educado, mas não contido e reservado, mas levemente... _contente._

-M- Malfoy. – gaguejou ao se lembrar que acabara de entreouvir uma cena um tanto quanto constrangedora em que o sonserino dava _um fora_ numa garota e recebia uma bofetada em troca.

Novamente o silêncio constrangedor reinou entre eles. Ela ofegava, tentando disfarçar o seu desconcerto enquanto ele... Bem, ele não desviava o olhar, ao contrário, sustentava-o com determinação.

-Bem... – começou ela quando as pernas voltaram a ganhar energia para andar novamente. – Eu já estou indo, então...

Mas antes que fizesse menção de colocar um pé na frente do outro, uma mão longa e fina agarrou-lhe o pulso com surpreendente delicadeza. Hermione parou de respirar alguns segundos fitando os dedos brancos que envolviam seu pulso. Malfoy estava muito próximo com os olhos ainda fixos nela e deixando que o maldito silêncio voltasse a se instalar.

Ela planejou rir, ou dizer algo sem sentido, mas tudo fora rápido demais.

A mão livre do menino se ergueu no ar e tocou-lhe a nuca suavemente, forçando as testas a se encontrarem com sutileza. Hermione sentiu as respirações se misturarem e, ainda em estado de incredulidade, aspirou um cheiro agradável de hortelã que o hálito de Malfoy exalava.

Ela queria se soltar dali e correr. Correr para bem longe, longe do toque suave das mãos do garoto, de seu cheiro refrescante, de seus olhos paralisantes. Mas ao contrário do que planejava, fechou os olhos lentamente, seu coração pulsando descompassado. Não sabia quando tinha se envolvido naquilo, mas seu corpo queria se entregar completamente ao toque de veludo de Draco Malfoy.

-Quem está aí?! – uma voz descomunalmente alta ressoou nas paredes do corredor do quarto andar.

Num sobressalto, Malfoy e Hermione se largaram, suas respirações ofegantes e complicadas. Desviaram o olhar, totalmente envergonhados e aguardaram a sombra, dona da voz que os atrapalhara se aproximar. Ernnie McMillan foi surgindo a medida que foi se aproximando dos dois.

-Ah! Granger! – sorriu para menina e voltando-se para o outro, ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Malfoy?! O que vocês-?

-McMillan, como sempre metendo o nariz excepcionalmente grande onde não é chamado. – Malfoy rasgou em sarcasmo e a garota percebeu que o outro monitor cobriu o próprio nariz com a mão. – Esta-... esta _sangue-ruim_ e eu, estávamos apenas acertando algumas contas.

O Lufa-Lufa voltou-se para a garota como se pedisse uma confirmação da história que ela apenas assentiu com vigor, movendo a cabeça. Contudo a palavra que o sonserino usou para se referir a ela, ainda ecoaram em seus ouvidos. _Sangue-ruim. _Não sabia o quanto, mas aquilo parecia machucar; e muito. Quis olhar para Malfoy mais uma vez e compreender o que se passava, mas já era tarde. Pode apenas ver de longe as costas do garoto tornarem-se apenas sombras na escuridão do corredor de Hogwarts.

DMHGDMHG

Draco segurou o peito como se tentasse conter os batimentos cardíacos, já preocupado que fosse acordar os companheiros de dormitório, tamanho era o som que seu coração fazia em sua caixa torácica. Puxou a franja para trás com as duas mãos. Aquilo era loucura. O pensamento da boca de Hermione Granger pairando a poucos centímetros da sua, era algo inacreditável que fazia seu estômago dar voltas e voltas, como se estivesse possuído por borboletas invisíveis e monstruosas.

_Ela sequer resistiu._ Sua cabeça fez questão de relembrar o óbvio: que a grifinória não o afastou enojada ou sequer o acertou com um chute nas canelas ou...

Ao contrário, pensava admirado, ela _fechara _os olhos, _realmente _fechara, os cílios tremendo para o que viria a seguir.

Esmurrou com certa força o travesseiro de sua cama, caindo sobre ele logo em seguida, o abraçando para enterrar seus rosto na maciez das plumas de ganso. Por que Ernnie-Intrometido-McMillan tinha que aparecer justamente naquele exato momento? Por que ele não apareceu antes para que Draco não pudesse ter segurado _Hermione Granger _pelo pulso? _Por que ele não apareceu depois do beijo ter sido consumado? _Suplicou o fundo negro e profundo de seu cérebro, já dominado pela Poção do Amor. _Que sabor teria aquela boca?_

Draco levantou-se num pulo. Precisava urgentemente de _outro _banho frio.

* * *

**Notinha: **Aêêê! Não me matem, por favor! O beijo _quase _saiu neste capítulo, hein?! Espero que tenham sido convencidos pela tensão que eu tentei retratar aí (espero que eu tenha conseguido). Enfim... Ficou com vontade de ver mais dilemas entre o Draco e a sua consciência relutante (nem tão mais relutante assim), ou de chegar e empurrar a cara de Hermione contra a do sonserino de uma vez; _review me!_

Beijos e queijos,

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**Nota: **Olá pessoas queridas! Estou postando rápido, hein?! Hhahaha! Mas não se acostumem muito não. A minha faculdade (que até então estava em greve) voltou! Então, a partir da semana que vem, postarei apenas uma vez por semana. =(

Juro que me esforçarei ao máximo para postar toda sexta-feira.

Gostaria de agradecer o super comentário, super empolgado de **sakiy**! Espero que eu consiga roubar a sua respiração com este capítulo. Ahahahah! E **Rach Mariana**, obrigada pelo adjetivo que utilizou para descrever a minha humilde fanfiction! Aqui está a continuação!

Beijos e queijos

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._

* * *

_Capítulo Cinco_

Os raios de sol pareciam perfurar as pálpebras de Hermione Granger naquela manhã. Podia sentir a claridade passar por uma fresta deixada aberta entre as cortinas na noite anterior, acertando-lhe em cheio o rosto. Franziu o cenho com olhos ainda bem cerrados, remexeu-se na cama macia e cobriu a cabeça com o lençol, tentando escapar da luz forte.

Tentar dormir durante a noite passada provou-se um extremo martírio para a garota que apenas virou-se de um lado para o outro, sentando-se na cama abruptamente de vez em outra. Tudo parecia contribuir para que seu sono se espalhasse toda vez que conseguia se acalmar e fechar as pálpebras pesadamente; fosse o incenso que Parvati Patil havia acendido no dormitório feminino da Grifinória que fazia Hermione coçar o nariz esporadicamente; fosse pelo ruído que Lavander Brown emitia pela boca entreaberta.

_Mas você, Hermione Granger, sabe o verdadeiro motivo de não ter pregado olhos essa noite! Sabe muito bem! _Retrucou seu pensamento, fazendo com que a garota só quisesse enfiar a cabeça ainda mais fundo nos travesseiros macios. Apesar de não ter ninguém ali para presenciar a cena, a garota tapou com força o rosto que começava a pegar fogo novamente, como acontecera durante toda a noite, quando tal pensamento lhe ocorria.

Parvati e Lavander eram somente desculpas para a sua insônia já que todas as noites – desde o primeiro ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – foram assim: cheias de incensos e roncos sibilados. Draco Malfoy era a verdadeira razão de sua falta de sono, das olheiras que iria sustentar durante as aulas de Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Poções daquele dia. Teria que responder aos olhares inquisitivos de Harry e Ron e teria que lutar contra o seu próprio olhar que iria querer traçar um sutil caminho até a face fina, pontuda e _bela _de Malfoy.

Hermione quis gritar quando seus pensamentos voltavam a se dirigir para o toque das mãos finas do garoto contra o seu pulso e a sua nuca; para as respirações que se misturavam devido a proximidade de seus corpos; para os olhos cinzentos e enigmáticos do garoto...

Ela deu leves palmadinhas na cabeça, tentando afastar a cena da noite anterior de sua mente. Aquilo não era certo. Algo de muito estranho deveria estar sendo colocado na sua comido durante as refeições, só poderia ser isso. Não era normal, ela estar começando a gost-...

-Hermione?! – seu nome soou distante em seus ouvidos e a garota descobriu a cabeça até a altura do nariz para ver Parvati Patil a olhar um pouco confusa. – Você está se sentindo bem?

Ela aquiesceu sem nada dizer.

-Bem,... – continuou a outra garota ainda um pouco desconfiada, lançando um olhar de canto de olho para Lavander Brown que também a encarava.- Já estamos todas prontas para descer para o Salão Principal... E achamos estranho que você ainda estivesse deitada.

Hermione, levantou-se num salto, assustando as duas garotas que franziram o cenho para ela logo que se recuperaram. Correu para o banheiro e fechou a porta para depois gritar de lá um "Muito Obrigada!" nada sincero. Ela queria mesmo era se trancar ali e não precisar colocar os pés na mesma classe de Draco Malfoy.

DMHGDMHG

Os olhos cinzas giraram em desgosto e sua perna balançou ligeiramente demonstrando impaciência. Dois imbecis declarados – um com cabelos de fogo que Draco desejou que queimassem seus miolos de diabrete da Cornualha, e um outro com uma enorme e ridícula rachadura no meio da testa que o garoto desejou que se partisse de uma vez, ssomente com o poder de sua mente – estavam sentados _perto demais _de uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos e encaracolados.

Draco amassou pela terceira vez seguida parte do pergaminho em que ele tentava copiar a lição de Transfiguração e jogou fora sobre o ombro, acertando a cabeça de algum estudante que ele não se incomodou em saber de quem se tratava. Da primeira vez, havia borrado a caligrafia itálica e impecável; da segunda, a pena escorregou de sua mão fazendo uma horrível linha torta no meio da página; da última, acabara por copiar duas vezes o mesmo parágrafo.

Os três grifinórios estavam a quatro fileiras de distância de si, deslocados um pouco para a direita, sentados logo em frente à Professora McGonnagal que agora ensinava aos sextanistas como transfigurar uma chaleira em um pássaro azul berrante. Draco não conseguira entender exatamente o que lhe era ensinado; sua atenção estava mais interessada em curvas e cachos.

Ele finalmente olhou para a pequena xícara a sua frente quando a professora sugeriu que todos os alunos tentassem transformar seus objetos em passarinhos. Torceu o nariz; será que conseguiria transfigurar?

Após algumas tentativas frustradas – já que estava extremamente distraído em olhar as costas esguias de uma certa garota -, Draco Malfoy conseguiu colocar asas e um bico na xícara branca que piou alto para a surpresa de toda a sala.

Granger, no entanto, nada percebera, já que agora olhava atentamente para um bolinho de plumas azuis entre suas mãos. O filhote de passarinho alçou vôo na sala, raspando a centímetros de algumas cabeças. Draco observou-o até ele pousar levemente sobre a mesa da vice-diretora.

-Ah! Excelente! – ouviu a professora exclamar ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal soava nos corredores e os alunos, apressados, jogavam as mochilas sobre os ombros de qualquer jeito, ansiosos para saírem dali.

O garoto esperou Hermione Granger passar pelo arco da porta da sala de aula com os dois amigos em seu encalço para ele poder, assim, arrumar as suas coisas e sair despercebido. Foi o último a passar pela porta quando seus olhos fisgaram uma cena que fez todo o seu corpo tremer de raiva e ultraje: Harry-Potter-Mãos-De-Trasgo havia transpassado um braço _inteiro _pelos ombros da garota, e agora _esfregava _os calos horrorosos de seus dedos imundos pelos cabelos lindos e sedosos dela.

Aquilo foi demais para Draco. Vê-la sentada muito próxima de dois caras era uma coisa, mas isto estava além de sua razão, aquilo mexia com ele diretamente, como se a Cicatriz repugnante que o garoto possuía tivesse adquirido ventade própria e agora insultasse todas as gerações de sua família.

Ele sacou a varinha num impulso e mirou um feitiço no meio das costas do Testa Rachada. O grifinório caiu com a cara no chão, partindo os óculos ao meio; estava estuporado. Percebendo o que havia acontecido, o fiel cão de guarda _Weasel _ergueu a própria varinha e murmurou alguma coisa que errou a cabeça de Draco por alguns centímetros, e richicoteou nas paredes de pedra dos corredores.

Os olhos do sonserino, recheados de fúria, brilharam quando mais raios vermelhos saíram de sua varinha quando ele mentalmente sussurrou "Estupefaça" em direção ao garoto ruivo.

-Protego! – ele escutou uma voz feminina gritar em sua direção. Seu feitiço foi refletido, mas antes que pudesse cair no chão, estuporado, ele pode ver a mão de uma ofegante Hermione Granger suspensa no ar, segurando trêmula, a varinha.

HGDMHGDM

-Eu teria conseguido fazer isso sozinho... – resmungou Ron olhando para o rosto levemente em pânico de Hermione Granger.

Ela não olhava para ele e sim para o corpo que acabara de nocautear. Ali há poucos metros de distância, estava o corpo de Draco Malfoy, caído sobre o chão frio de Hogwarts, bem próximo à entrada da sala de Transfiguração. A garota até mesmo fez menção de correr para ele, murmurar algum feitiço e acorda-lo para pedir mil desculpas, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, o rosto severo de Minerva McGonnagal surgiu pela porta, primeiro olhando para o corpo inerte de Harry Potter e em seguida percebendo o de Draco Malfoy que por um triz não pisara.

-Por que sempre são vocês quatro? – ela indagou para Hermione e Ron quando todos foram levados para a enfermaria; Malfoy e Harry deitados nas macas e Hermione e Ron sentados num sofá próximo.

-_Malfoy_ atacou Harry pelas costas! – replicou Ron, a voz carrancuda, arrastando o nome do sonserino com desprezo.

-Não me interessa, senhor Weasley, o senhor não deveria ter contra-atacado. – cortou a professora num tom seco e com o olhar frio.

Hermione sentiu a mulher também lhe lançar um olhar de desapontamento, mas ela não se atreveu a encará-la, apenas se remexeu no sofá, desconfortavelmente, pedindo pra que ela descontasse os pontos necessários e lhes dissesse quais seriam suas punições o mais rápido possível.

McGonnagal pigarreou:

-Assim que o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy recobrarem os sentidos e estiverem aptos, vocês quatro irão cumprir detenção com Rúbeo Hagrid na Floresta Proibida. – ela deu as costas como se pretendesse sair, mas voltou-se imediatamente, lembrando-se de mais uma coisa. - E menos trinta pontos de cada um!

Ron gemeu em protesto, mas sua reação foi ignorada pela professora de Transfiguração que com um aceno, se despediu dos meninos.

Detenção com Draco Malfoy? Hermione escutara a conversa até ali. Ela precisava urgentemente de uma barra de chocolate meio-amargo da _Dedosdemel._ Uma daquelas barras que ela devorava em momentos de estresse seria muito bem-vinda no momento.

Ron olhava evidentemente irritadiço para a garota enquanto ela soltava uma risada extremamente nervosa ao seu lado. Ai, ai. Tudo _realmente _estava conspirando contra ela.

DMHGDMHG

O sol mal tinha nascido ainda e ele, Draco Malfoy e mais três alunos da Grifinória, desciam com as varinhas acesas em mãos, sob o olhar atento da vice-diretora de Hogwarts, até uma pequena cabana nos terrenos de fora da Escola, onde o guarda-caça e também professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Rúbeo Hagrid os esperava. Ao seu lado um enorme e babão cachorro, chamado Canino, sentava-se com o rabo balançando.

-Muito bem, - começou a Prof. McGonnagal agora que se aproximavam do meio-gigante. – Vocês estão autorizados a empunhar as suas varinhas durante o percurso na Floresta Proibida, apenas para _ajudá-los_, não para duelarem entre si.

Ela fez uma pausa analisando os rostos dos meninos tentando fazer-se soar muito clara. _Se ninguém me provocar, não irei atacar. _Pensou Draco, um leve azedume de instalando em sua boca enquanto dava um olhar de esguelha para os dois garotos próximos de si. _Também não tenho sangue frio._

-Hagrid, eles agora estão sob sua responsabilidade. – e dizendo isso, a mulher virou-se e voltou-se para o castelo.

O garoto girou os olhos, voltando a sua atenção para o meio-gigante estúpido e sua cara completamente escondida por sua enorme juba preta. Notou que os outros três também voltavam-se para fitar o enorme bruxo.

-Muito bem! – a voz excepcionalmente alta incomodou os ouvidos do garoto. – Nós vamos procurar alguns ingredientes que o professor Slughorn me pediu para achar para ele. Provavelmente algo que ele vá querer utilizar em sua próxima aula de Poções.

Fez-se um silêncio desanimador enquanto Hagrid parecia rir entre um acesso de tosse. _Totalmente sem classe._

-Para isso vou precisar dividi-los em dois grupos; um vai me acompanhar e o outro irá com o Canino aqui. – o meio-gigante deus duas palmadas rápidas na cabeçorra do cachorro que latiu preguiçosamente e Draco se perguntou se após as pancadas absurdamente pesadas, o cachorro estaria apto para liderar o caminho. Qualquer ficaria desnorteado. – Aqui estão as duas listas que o Slughorn me ditou.

Draco recebeu uma levemente desgostoso quando viu a péssima caligrafia do gigante cabeçudo, enquanto Potter apanhou a outra. O guarda-caças continuou:

-Hmm, vejamos... Acho melhor manter os garotos separados. – analisou ele e o sonserino agradecia a Merlin pelo guarda-caça ter um pouco de bom senso. - Harry e Ron, venham comigo; Malfoy e Hermione, acompanhem Canino.

O coração de Draco deu um salto no peito. Suas íris dilataram em contentamento quando percebeu que os dois garotos davam um "até mais" para Granger e seguiam o gigante que segurava uma enorme besta nos braços para a área esquerda da floresta. Estavam praticamente a sós.

Seus olhos viajaram para encontrar os da garota que pareciam muito entretidos com os próprios pés, até que um latido os fizeram se mover de sua inércia para acompanhar um outro caminho pela direita que Canino guiava.

Draco fingia ler as palavras escritas por uma tinta vermelha e borradas no pergaminho que segurava enquanto adentravam ainda mais profundamente a Floresta Proibida. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para a garota que andava há poucos metros atrás de si ouvindo os seus passos quebrarem, vez ou outra, alguns galhos finos no chão coberto por folhas mortas.

Já haviam caminhado por dez minutos e Canino não fazia menção de parar.

-O- o que está escrito aí? – quebrou o silêncio a voz gaguejante de Hermione Granger, fazendo o garoto se sobressaltar de leve, parando no meio do caminho para encará-la.

-Não sei. Não consigo ler estes garranchos – mentiu ele, estendendo o braço na direção da menina que, cautelosamente, apanhou o pedaço de papel. Na verdade, apertando bem os olhos era possível identificar o que o gigante burro havia escrito, mas a poção do amor nunca iria perder a oportunidade de ficar alguns passos mais próximos da garota.

O cenho da garota franziu-se ligeiramente enquanto apertava os olhos para a caligrafia ruim.

-Acho que precisamos achar uma quantidade razoável de raiz de asfódelo e de vagem suporífera. – murmurou ela aproximando gradualmente o pergaminho do rosto. – Na realidade, acho que uma quantidade bem grande.

No entanto, Draco não teve certeza de tudo que ouviu; estava ocupado demais desenhando o contorno da boca da garota com os olhos. Era até mesmo _tentador._

As bochechas da menina coraram violentamente quando os seus olhos se cruzaram. Aquilo estava acontecendo muito atualmente. Era como um vício: o cruzar dos olhos de tempos em tempos nos corredores, o rubor de suas faces acendendo-se quando percebiam que faziam a mesma coisa...

Ele deu um passo para frente, aproximando-se alguns centímetros a mais da garota. Ela baixou a cabeça, querendo esconder o tom vermelho sangue que seu rosto adquiria. Mas foram as palavras que acertaram Malfoy de surpresa quando foram pronunciadas a partir dos lábios de Hermione Granger.

-O que está acontecendo? – sussurrou. – Digo; entre você e eu?

Por um momento, houve um estranho silêncio no ar. Draco voltou seu corpo para a posição inicial, afastando-se um passo para trás. Estava confuso. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Era tudo efeito da Poção Amortentia que ele havia ingerido sem querer. Uma poção que só o fazia desejar Hermione Granger a todo custo. Não era algo natural, era um feitiço extremamente forte que provavelmente iria perder o efeito no final daquele dia, durante a madrugada. _Só mais um dia. _Pegou-se pensando. Apenas mais um dia de resistência, evitando fazer qualquer besteira e estaria livre.

Ele quis dizer alguma coisa, quis chamá-la de sangue-ruim, de dizer-lhe que não havia nada, mas não conseguiu. Era crual. Provavelmente a cabeça da garota deveria estar dando voltas, completamente confusa, pois era isso que o garoto pensou que seus _belos _olhos indicavam.

Draco finalmente percebera: ele estava sob o efeito da poção, e quanto a ela? Estava correspondendo aos seus olhares enfeitiçados e quase o deixara beijá-la na noite retrasada quando se encontraram nos corredores do castelo. Ela não estava sob o efeito de nenhuma poção até onde ele sabia. _Quando o efeito da poção acabar e você fizer alguma coisa, ela irá se ferir._ Comentou baixinho a parte de si, enfeitiçada, que se preocupava com ela. Era melhor resistir.

-Malfoy, eu realmente não estou entendendo... – ele ouviu novamente Granger falar, desta vez a voz mais trêmula e baixa. Ah, ele queria _muito _abraçá-la. - Sabe, você vive me olhando por aí, se aproximando de mim, e até mesmo tentou me beijar... – continuou a garota indiferente à revolução que se instalava na cabeça de Draco. Ela continuou com a voz levemente chorosa. – Depois me chamou de sangue-ruim e ainda atacou meus amigos...

-Potter estava te _abraçando_. – respondeu ele antes que pudesse se conter como todas as outras vezes que estava lidando com a grifinória. Não conseguia se segurar antes que fizesse uma besteira: apanhar a pena para ela durante a aula de Aritmância, segurar seu pulso antes que ela fosse embora, puxar-lhe pela nuca, aproximar-se sorrateiro, atacar o Cicatriz...

Ela o olhou abismada, arregalando os olhos suavemente marejados para ele.

-Me abraçando? – ela repetiu, incrédula.

-Sim! Como eu poderia simplesmente suportar as mãos deles sobre sua pele tão... – confirmou novamente sem se segurar. Tentou parar no meio, mas já era tarde. Quis se dar um murro bem forte.

-Suportar? – Granger estava se tornando repetitiva, mas muito longe de se tornar chata, pensou Draco deixando manchas vermelhas de vergonha transparecerem em sua face pálida.

Os olhos castanhos brilhavam ainda mais com a ameaça eminente de lágrimas, tornando a garota ainda mais bela e inocentemente sedutora. Ele queria lhe tomar nos braços e pressionar os seus lábios finos e frios sobre os grossos e provavelmente quentes da garota. Era uma doce tortura tê-la tão perto de si; e logo ali, na Floresta Proibida bem longe dos olhos de outras pessoas. Somente com um cão de caça como testemunha.

Draco voltou a dar o passo em direção a Hermione Granger. Ele sentiu a garota prender a respiração sem se afastar, ainda assim. Lentamente, depositou as mãos longas e pálidas sobre os ombros da garota. _São macios. _Pensou ele acariciando-os mesmo com as vestes impedindo o toque real entre as peles. Ela estremeceu, ele a imitou, inconscientemente.

Pendeu a cabeça para frente num movimento lento e exasperado, tocando novamente as testas com suavidade; num ritual quase sagrado e extremamente fervoroso. Como antes, ela fechou os olhos lentamente, os cílios batendo no que ele julgou ser uma mistura de medo e ansiedade. Desta vez, tocou as pontas dos narizes, cerrando agora os próprios olhos. Ofegou. _Oh, Merlin!_ Aquilo era ainda melhor! Os dedos se encravaram um pouco mais fundo nos ombros da garota, tentando acalmá-los, já subiam e desciam com a respiração forte que ela exalava. Mal sabia ele que no fundo também tentava acalmar a si mesmo.

Naquele instante, Draco Malfoy quis esquecer que aquela atração devastadora era sintoma de uma feitiçaria. Queria crer que era realmente um homem apaixonado que segurava mulher de seus sonhos nos seus braços. Ele _queria _Hermione Granger mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

Houve mais alguns breves segundos que as respirações se misturavam sensualmente. Draco moveu-se. Os lábios finalmente se tocaram. Roçaram-se suavemente testando a sensação. Um arrepio doce percorreu-lhe toda a extensão de seu corpo, fazendo os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçarem em satisfação, ao passo que as duas bocas se fecharam num beijo por fim.

_Por favor, que eu nunca mais acorde. _Pegou-se pensando na medida em que seus braços envolviam o corpo da garota a sua frente, colando os peitos arfantes um contra o outro e consequentemente aprofundando o beijo.

Sentiu em resposta, as mãos trêmulas de Hermione Granger acariciarem-lhe as faces com as pontas dos dedos. Ele queria mais. Puxou-a pelos cotovelos a fazendo o enlaçar pelo pescoço, coisa que ela fez de bom grado, sem sequer abrir as pálpebras. Voltou a escorregar as mãos pelas costas da garota, descendo perigosamente para a linha da cintura. Ela suspirou, afastando-se alguns milímetros do beijo, fitando-o nos olhos.

Ah! Draco não fazia idéia de como o castanho caía bem com o cinza até então. Talvez antes pensasse que fosse uma mistura proibida, mas não agora. Tornou a beijá-la, desta vez procurando com a língua, espaço entre os lábios comprovadamente quentes da garota que foram se abrindo cautelosos. As línguas se chocaram com doçura e ele sentiu um longínquo gosto de chocolate meio-amargo. Com certeza a garota tinha uma fissura por alimentos amargos e ele teve uma leve sensação que não seria difícil de se acostumar com aquele sabor. _Não mesmo._

HGDMHGDM

Canino latiu de seu jeito letárgico.

Alarmados, eles se soltaram. As respirações estavam pesadas e graves, os olhos ainda estavam conectados um no outro e Hermione teve que se apoiar numa árvore próxima para ter certeza que não iria cair de tontura. Sua cabeça flutuava ainda revisando as imagens das mãos pálidas acariciando as suas costas e atravessando com seus dedos longos a linha invisível que separava a sua cintura da parte de baixo de seu corpo. Enrubesceu novamente, pensando que já se tornara profissional em se sentir envergonhada, quando percebeu que o próprio Malfoy começara a corar de leve. Sorriu antes mesmo de perceber o que fazia e riu. O garoto a acompanhou, estendendo uma mão em sua direção para que eles pudessem continuar o que eles vieram fazer: cumprir uma detenção.

Olharam enfim para o cachorro que estava sentando, com um ar que Hermione julgou ser de tédio, e quando ele finalmente percebeu que os dois estudantes olhavam para ele, enfim, começou a cavar a raiz de uma planta próxima.

-Asfódelo! – exclamou ela, compreendendo e puxando a varinha, murmurou um feitiço para desenterrá-la de vez.

Malfoy, também dando-se conta, transfigurou uma cesta a partir das folhas e galhos seco do chão da floresta para que Hermione começasse a preenchê-la.

Quando o sol finalmente brilhou com mais intensidade, Hermione, Canino e Malfoy surgiram pelo pé da Floresta Proibida com duas cestas flutuando aos seus lados. Mais a frente, Harry, Ron e Hagrid já os esperavam um pouco impacientes à porta da cabana que era moradia do guarda-caça.

Canino correu à frente para se jogar em cima dos três. A garota sorriu, achando tudo maravilhosamente divertido. E com esse pensamento que se despediu de Hagrid e de seu cão, trocou um olhar confidente com Malfoy e acompanhou os dois amigos para a torre da Grifinória para se trocar e rumar para as aulas do dia. Ela gostava ainda mais de freqüentar Aritmância e Runas Antigas. Por que seria?

* * *

**Notinha de Roda-pé: **Alô, pessoal! Espero que vocês tenham curtido tanto este capítulo tanto quanto eu curti escrevê-lo. Finalmente Draco e Mione trocaram beijoquinhas, hein?! Hahahah! Eu sei que eu demorei bastante de colocar esta cena (quatro capítulos!) Mas foi só pra dar mais emoção! Mas e agora? O efeito da Amortentia está cada vez mais próximo de terminar... E aí?! Como ficará o Draco?

Vocês já sabem: qualquer vontade louca de ficar com insônia por causa do Draquinho; de sapecar uma azaração no _Weasel_; ou de comer chocolate da Dedosdemel:

_Review me!_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter._


	6. Capítulo Seis

**Nota (nada breve): **E aí, gente! Como prometido, o capítulo seis está saindo hoje (sexta-feira)! (Vivaaa!). Minhas aulas recomeçam oficialmente na segunda-feira dia 17/09 e a partir daí, só poderia postar uma vez por semana (Aaah...) e feriados (pelo menos isso, né?!).

Bom, como sempre quero agradecer ao pessoal que mandou reviews! **Terezaaa**, a sexta enfim chegou! Hehehe! Espero que goste tanto desse capítulo quanto gostou do anterior! **Sakiy **a vida não tá fácil depois dessa greve. Minhas próximas férias serão em Abril! Dá para acreditar? Mas é isso mesmo... Depois de três meses na moleza, vou ter que agüentar férias só em Abril. E sobre a fic; bem, continue acompanhando para saber o que vai acontecer. ^^ **Francesa**! Poxa, se a greve durasse um pouco mais, acho que iam acabar cancelando o próximo semestre! Ia virar uma bagunça. Não consigo decidir o que seria melhor/pior. Mas prometo que vou me esforçar ao máximo para postar certinho nas sextas! Valeu! E queria agradecer também a **Ju Narcissa** que, como eu pude reparar, começou a ler ontem esta fic e ainda a favoritou! :O Valeu mesmo! ;D **Morgana Flamel **também favoritou a fic! Então muito obrigada também!

Enfim, aqui está o capítulo seis!

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficwriter_

* * *

_Capítulo Seis_

-NÃÃÃOOO! – Draco Malfoy estava sentado na cama com os lençóis bagunçados aos seus pés, o pijama desabotoado até a metade do peito revelando a pele albina, e com os cabelos loiros esbranquiçados totalmente desgrenhados. – Não, não, não! – tornou a repetir; a voz soando alta.

-_Por Merlin_, Malfoy. Ainda são três horas da manhã, por que diabos você está acordado e _gritando_? – a voz embaçada de Blaise Zabini pode ser ouvida ao seu lado esquerdo. Draco olhou para o amigo que também estava sentado na cama com uma expressão de extrema confusão no rosto.

O garoto saltou da sua cama, e de modo exasperado, agarrou os ombros de Zabini os sacudindo tanto quanto podia já que o colega de Casa era mais alto e mais corpulento que ele.

-Me diga, Zabini, há quanto tempo eu estou dormindo?

O outro garoto acentuou a expressão confusa em seu rosto.

-Ora, Malfoy, eu não fico _cronometrando_ as suas horas de _sono de beleza_! – retrucou, fazendo questão em demonstrar a irritação em ter sido acordado daquela forma.

-Não é isso! – insistiu o garoto, ainda segurando firmemente os ombros do amigo. – Quero saber por quantos _dias_ eu dormi, quero dizer, tudo só pode não ter se passado de um sonho... Um sonho _estranho e ruim_.

Zabini livrou-se das mãos finas de Draco e o enxotou de sua cama.

-Não sei do que você está falando, Malfoy! E não tenho nada a ver com seus sonhos. Agora, deixe-me dormir! – encolhendo-se debaixo de seus lençóis e deu as costas para o amigo.

Draco voltou a deitar em sua cama e imitando o colega, cobriu-se com o lençol, contudo não voltou a dormir. As imagens flutuavam em frente aos seus olhos; cabelos castanhos esvoaçantes, lábios quentes e suaves, pele macia e cheirosa, e um doce sabor amargo.

Ele se contorceu sobre o colchão como se tivesse sido atingido pela Maldição Cruciatus. Recusava-se a acreditar, mas as lembranças eram muitas e preenchiam cada milímetro de seu corpo. Só poderiam ser verdadeiramente reais.

_É, Malfoy, você beijou a sangue-ruim. _A inconveniente parte de seu cérebro que tinha vida própria, ironizou, e o garoto quis bater a testa num lugar bem duro e pontudo, para que – quem sabe assim – as lembranças repugnantes de seus braços envolvendo o corpo _delicado_; de seus lábios se fechando contra a boca _quente_ de Hermione Granger pudessem se apagar.

Mas que história era essa de _delicado _e _quente_?

DMHGDMHG

O seu sorriso não podia ser disfarçado. Era como se alguém tivesse murmurado alguma azaração de sorriso permanente sobre ela, já que até mesmo entre garfadas de ovo frito com bacon e mostarda, ela dava risadas bem baixinhas, achando tudo divertidíssimo.

-Ela está bem humorada hoje. – ouviu Ron comentar com Harry que concordou com a cabeça. – Imagino que deve ter acontecido.

Ela se segurou para não dar uma gargalhada que veio sem avisar. Um pouco de suco de abóbora espirrou pelo seu nariz e ela sentiu um ardor percorrer as narinas. Seus olhos lacrimejaram.

-Hermione, você está bem? – a voz de Ginny Weasley chegou aos seus ouvidos, e ao encará-la percebeu que ela lhe estendia um guardanapo limpo.

-Estou... – sussurrou ela com a voz levemente presa, enquanto estendia a mão para apanhar o pano vermelho carmim.

Enxugou os cantos dos olhos e o nariz com leveza e tentou respirar fundo para se acalmar. Assim que relaxou e voltou a respirar normalmente, sorriu debilmente para a garota de cabelos ruivos que fez questão de não retribuir. Hermione tentou conter uma nova risada, quase inutilmente. Ginny estava estranhamente séria e parecia não gostar nada do modo se agir da menina.

-O que está acontecendo? – ela baixou o tom de voz para que só a amiga pudesse lhe escutar.

-Nada... – mentiu a garota voltando a encaminhar o garfo até a sua boca, tentando manter os cantos dos lábios parados no mesmo lugar.

-Mione, você pode enganar o Harry e o Ron, mas não pode enganar a mim. – Ginny sussurrou ainda mais baixo, dando olhares de esguelha para os meninos que pareciam querer ouvir o que elas falavam tão confidentemente.

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas para a amiga, esboçando surpresa pela perspicácia da menina um ano mais nova; ela era mesmo sagaz. Mordeu o lábio tentando segurar um novo sorriso, enquanto Ginny girava os olhos demonstrando impaciência ao passo que fazia a outra corar levemente.

-Desembucha, logo. – apesar do tom baixo, soou sibilante e ríspida.

-Está bem, - suspirou.

Ginny, nem ninguém, puderam ouvir o que saiu da boca de Hermione, mas seu cenho franzido transformou-se em uma exclamação clara e divertida quando leu nos lábios da amiga as palavras que acabara de desenhar. "É um ga-ro-to".

A menina ruiva soltou um gritinho abafado e algumas cabeças curiosas se voltaram para elas. Hermione sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo enquanto praticamente todos os estudantes que estavam na mesa da Grifinória tentaram entender o que estava se passando. Inesperadamente, Ginny fechou os dedos contra o seu pulso e a arrastou para longe dos fofoqueiros de plantão, virando alguns corredores de Hogwarts com uma rapidez sutil. Hermione, logicamente, sorria.

-Agora eu entendo... – começou a mais nova quando finalmente pararam para conversar. – Sua distração, seus olhinhos incomodamente brilhantes e estes sorrisos bobos que você _não consegue_ esconder não eram apenas "bom humor"... Cheguei a pensar que estava com algum tipo de febre mágica.

Elas deram risadinhas, cobrindo as bocas com as mãos, tentando abafar o som estranhamente infantil.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Ginny, cutucando a cintura de Hermione que se esquivou como um gato manhoso.

Houve uma pausa em que a garota enrubesceu furiosamente e balançou negativamente a cabeça, indicando que preferia não falar. Ginny voltou a cutucá-la, enquanto ela se contorcia de cócegas.

-N- não sei... se posso... contar ainda... – ofegou Hermione entre pausas para puxar o ar de volta para seus pulmões.

A menina a analisou com atenção, esfregando o próprio queixo como se perguntasse para ela mesma se deveria insistir ou não no assunto.

-Vocês estão namorando? – quis saber.

Hermione ainda não havia pensado no assunto e assustou-se. Como uma pessoa metódica como ela, havia deixado escapar este tipo de pergunta? Será que estavam namorando?

Talvez a tensão em seu rosto tenha feito ela se entregar pois a jovem ruiva voltou a falar:

-Hmm... Entendo. – comentou, tocando o ombro da amiga, afavelmente. – Mas vocês chegaram a se beijar?

Não houve resposta verbal, mas a cor avermelhada que o rosto da garota adquirira era tão evidente que Ginny riu de sua inocência. Após alguns minutos as duas estavam se embolando em altas e sonoras gargalhadas que ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra. Hermione já lacrimejava de tanto rir e segurava a barriga que reclamava de dor.

-Ginny, - ela conseguiu falar em meio a risadas. – Como... foi... entre... você... e o Harry?

A grifinória mais nova tomou fôlego para conseguir voltar a falar. Escorou-se na parede próxima e deixou-se escorregar para se sentar no chão. A mais velha a imitou.

-Bem, quando nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez também não estávamos namorando, mas depois disso, acho que tudo ocorreu naturalmente. Ele nunca chegou a me pedir em namoro, mas sabemos que estamos juntos.

Elas caíram em silêncio, mirando os próprios joelhos flexionados em suas frentes.

O que será que Malfoy pensaria? Após o beijo na Floresta Proibida, apenas trocaram alguns olhares furtivos pelo resto do dia e até se lembrava de terem roçado os ombros quando entravam pela porta da sala de Aritmância. Não puderam sentar juntos já que Padma Patil, da Corvinal, colara nela durante as duas aulas. E durante a noite Ron resolvera acompanhá-la pelos corredores quando iniciara a ronda de monitores. Não trocara palavras com Malfoy desde a manhã passada quando cumpriram detenção.

_Agora que parei para pensar, não o vi em sua mesa no café da manhã. _Pensou, dirigindo o seu olhar para o teto alto do corredor. Contudo, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Ginny voltou a lhe dirigir a palavra indicando que já estava na hora de irem para suas respectivas aulas.

HGDMHGDM

Slughorn estava sentado sobre a sua cadeira observando um irritadiço Malfoy ficar progressivamente mais vermelho, tamanha era sua raiva.

-Mas, senhor...

-Sem mais "mas", Sr. Malfoy. – interrompeu o professor pela terceira vez seguida o discurso frenético do garoto. – Eu já lhe expliquei que quando o efeito da Poção Amortentia acaba, aquele sentimento que foi plantado magicamente vai embora também. Não existe nenhum estudo comprovando que mesmo após a extinção do efeito da Poção, o sentimento permaneça. Isso se ela foi preparada corretamente, é claro.

-Então por que e-, digo, meu _amigo _continua tendo estranhos pensamentos sobre uma determinada garota?

Draco encarava o professor de Poções com uma expressão de indignação, tentando achar algum motivo para ainda achar Granger _delicada _e _quente._ Não conseguiu identificar o que se passava na cabeça do velho homem quando ele torceu a boca para o lado, mas o ato lhe deixou ainda mais irritado.

-Sr. Malfoy, existem somente quatro razões para que este seu _amigo _ainda esteja enfeitiçado. – Slughorn suspendeu quatro dedos no ar. Draco mirou-os atentamente. – Primeiro: pode ter havido um erro de cálculo sobre quanto tempo a poção agiria. – o homem encolheu um dedo e o garoto afastou a possibilidade; seus cálculos eram perfeitamente precisos e não davam margens para qualquer erro.

-Segundo: - continuou o homem tremendo os três dedos ainda erguidos. – pode ter havido um erro durante a preparação da poção, o que é mais comum, mas neste caso o senh-, digo, o seu _amigo_ teria apresentado outros tipos de sintomas estranhos, como: obsessão, delírios e poderia até atingir um quadro de insanidade mental mágica grave. – Draco voltou a sacudir a cabeça descartando a nova possibilidade, enquanto o homem baixava mais um dedo. Não tivera nenhum outro sintoma, e além disso, a Amortentia havia sido preparada pelo próprio Slughorn que – apesar de velho – não cometeria um erro tão absurdo no preparo de uma poção, e ainda a entregaria para uma aluna como prêmio.

-Terceiro: a poção pode estar sendo mantida pela pessoa que o enfeitiçou. – o garoto cruzou os braços, impaciente. Estivera tomando extremo cuidado nos últimos dias para não chegar perto de nada que Pansy oferecesse à Zabini. E ela dava presentes para o amigo todos os dias. Todos de beber ou comer.

-E a quarta possibilidade? – perguntou ele, estreitando os olhos para o último dedo erguido do homem.

Slughorn adotou uma expressão de dura seriedade. Baixou a mão erguida e apoiou o peso de seu corpo sobre tampo lustroso de sua mesa, fazendo um sinal para que o garoto se aproximasse.

-_Ele_ pode estar verdadeiramente apaixonado. – sussurrou.

Parecia que alguém havia chegado ali e lançado um feitiço do corpo preso em Draco, já que ele permaneceu estático. As palavras ditas pelo professor de Poções pareciam ser digeridas lentamente pelo sonserino que dando-se conta, pulou para trás indignado.

-N-não pode s-ser! – gaguejou. – Isso seria impossível p-para mi-, digo, para meu amigo! Ele simplesmente _odeia _esta garota.

Slughorn recostou-se em sua cadeira, impassível. Seus olhos apenas acompanhavam o vai-e-volta que os pés do garoto faziam enquanto andavam em círculos.

Draco mirou o professor ainda estupefato. Abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, repetindo este ritual por mais duas vezes. O professor, não se agüentando mais, deu boas gargalhadas e o garoto quis sacar a varinha e resmungar qualquer coisa que o fizesse desaparecer dali. Era como se o professor houvesse adivinhado por onde rondavam seus pensamentos e fizesse questão de zombar deles.

-Sr. Malfoy... Não há mais nenhuma possibilidade. Acho bom o senhor informar logo ao seu _amigo _a sua descoberta. Ah! Mas terá que fazer isso após a minha aula. Por favor, escolha um acento que logo, logo, os outros alunos começarão a chegar.

Arrastando os pés com grande mau humor, escolheu um canto escuro no fundo da sala, bem atrás de uma pilastra onde o professor – ainda risonho – não pudesse fazer contato direto com seus olhos.

* * *

**A costumeira nota de roda-pé: **Olá, pessoas! Eu sei que este capítulo foi bem curtinho, mas eu prometo que o próximo será maior. Só foi pra dar um gostinho para o próximo capítulo.

Beijos e queijos!


	7. Capítulo Sete

**Apologias: **Oi, galera! Antes que pedras comecem a voar (XD) eu gostaria de pedir sinceras desculpas por não ter postado nos últimos meses. Como eu havia dito antes, minha faculdade estava em greve e minhas aulas retornaram em novembro. Bem, eu ainda estou em aula e minhas próximas férias estão previstas para abril! _Mas isso não é desculpa, Yukari! _Bem, eu sei disso. Por isso estou me desculpando com vocês e aproveitando para informar que não abandonei a fanfic, e que aproveitei o pequeno recesso de fim de ano para escrever esse e outros capítulos! Viva!

**Agradecimentos: **Como sempre quero agradecer ao pessoal que está lendo, que favoritou e que está seguindo esta fic! Valeu mesmo! **Terezaaa**, **Ju Narcissa**, **Priscilla** e**Temaris2SShika**, orbrigada pelos comentários! Fico muito feliz por deixarem estas reviews. Elas são muito importantes!

_Obrigada e Feliz Novo Ano para todos!_

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficWriter_

* * *

_Capítulo Sete_

Hermione mexia despreocupadamente o seu caldeirão enquanto Harry, que era sua dupla desta vez, preparava os ingredientes, cortando-os e espremendo-os para colocá-los no líquido quente. Na verdade, os pensamentos da garota não estavam presos no chão de pedra úmida das masmorras, mas sim em nuvens de sabor hortelã. Enrubesceu levemente e aparou as bochechas mornas com as mãos, tentando acalmá-las do que sentia.

A garota mal percebeu quando o amigo soltou um muxoxo alto e tomou-lhe a concha de metal para ele mesmo mexer o líquido quente já com os ingredientes necessários ali dentro.

-Hermione, está tudo bem com você? – Harry sacodiu o ombro da amiga quando ele lhe pediu que passasse uma raiz específica para o preparo da poção ela simplesmnte o ignorou.

-O quê-? Ah! Sim, estou ótima. – sorriu bobamente para o amigo sem notar o olhar inquisitivo que ele lhe dava.

Harry suspirou e esticou o braço para pegar, ele mesmo, o ingrediente que precisa. Hermione continuou perdida em seus pensamentos de hortelã, de cabelos loiros pálidos e olhos cinzentos.

DMHGDMHG

Franziu o cenho pela milésima vez seguida quando percebeu que as palavras que Slughorn proferira ainda a pouco o rondavam insistentemente. Aquilo só poderia não ter passado de uma piada de mau gosto do professor. Ele, um Malfoy, apaixonado por uma sangue-ruim?! Não mesmo. Emburrado, consultou pela quinta vez as instruções do pesado livro de poções que jazia aberto em cima da mesa.

-Argh! – resmungou ele quando percebera que apenas lera palavras vazias e que nada ali fazia sentido.

Aprumou-se novamente, e com uma determinação estampada em suas feições, leu novamente o que estava escrito nas páginas grossas do livro e murmurou irritadamente para que Pansy lhe passasse os ingredientes já cortados e o sumo viscoso. A amiga que até então estava mais preocupada em escrever anotações em letras miúdas em um caderno florido, atendeu a ordem do amigo de má vontade. Os trabalhos braçais sempre sobravam para ela no fim, ela sussurrou, mas o sonserino fingiu não ouvir, apenas esperou com impaciência que ela concluísse o trabalho dado.

_Não preciso me preocupar. _Pensou ele enquanto jogava cuidadosamente os ingredientes no caldeirão fumegante que apitou baixinho. _Afinal de contas, só estou assim porque tudo isso aconteceu tão recentemente. É isso! _Afirmou com uma falsa convicção. Estava tentando mesmo era se enganar. _Logo, logo todos esses pensamentos tolos iriam sumir de vez e eu voltarei a ser o velho e bom Malfoy de sempre._ Tentou sorrir confiante, mas logo percebeu que seus olhos já não acompanhavam o andamento da poção, e sim o movimento ondulantes dos cabelos castanhos nas costas esguias de Hermione Granger.

Ele ainda sorria quando a garota de virou para trás, encontrando o olhar castanho e morno com o dele. Ela sorri pensando inocentemente que ele sorria para ela. Ele desviou o olhar perturbado e murchou os cantos da boca. Continuou a mexer o caldeirão quando Pansy jogou um outro ingrediente da poção fazendo respingar algumas gotas para fora. Nada preocupante.

-Draco! _Draco!? _ – uma voz feminina o chamou distante. Ele não quis saber de quem era a dona da voz sibilante até que recebeu um cutucão dolorido nas costelas e pôde fitar a garota com quem fazia dupla com uma visível irritação nos olhos.

-Que Diabos, Pansy... – resmungou ele, desejando que ela o deixasse em paz. Não estava muito animado para discutir com a garota e sabia que sua curta paciência terminaria por azará-la para que ficasse calada até o fim da aula.

-Estou perguntando – começou a garota de cabelos curtos e negros a falar como se conversasse com uma criança boba. – se você-vai-para-o-baile-de-Halloween.

Até então, Draco não havia lembrado que o Dia das Bruxas estava cada vez mais próximo e que já, em todo o castelo, não havia outra conversa que não o baile que se aproximava. Até mesmos os professores pareciam animados e já se espalhavam decorações coloridas de laranja e roxo por cada lugar do Salão Principal.

-Não sei... – murmurou ele ainda carregando um ar irritadiço, porém levemente envergonhado por ser tratado daquele jeito pela amiga. Só que o garoto não tinha forças para rebater o tom de escárnio que ela lhe projetara.

-Sei... – falou a garota tentando, inutilmente, soar desinteressada.

Alguns segundos se passaram entre o silêncio de Pansy e o rodopiar da concha de metal no caldeirão fervente. O preparo da poção exigia que houvesse um movimento constante no sentindo anti-horário e mesmo com toda ladainha da garota ao seu lado, Draco não deixou um minuto de mexê-la. Seus músculos do braços já estava exaustos, mas ele não fazia menção de parar.

-Sabe – recomeçou a sonserina, passando a mão nos cabelos lisos demonstrando que iria pedir alguma coisa. – _se _você for, quem iria chamar?

Ah! Malfoy sabia exatamente que rumo a conversa estava tomando. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, zombateiro e em seus lábios finos formou-se um ligeiro sorriso de canto de boca. Pansy enrubesceu, mas ele apenas a esperou continuar.

-Bem, sabe; digo, eu... Eu posso te ajudar se estiver querendo chamar alguém.

O sorriso do sonserino se alargou a ouvir a proposta da amiga. Ela sabia muito bem que ele não teria problema nenhum em chamar garota alguma para sair com ele. Apesar da prisão do seu pai e de que algumas pessoas estivessem cochichando sobre ele pelos corredores, Draco ainda era um garoto bastante popular entre as damas. Poderia muito bem chamar quem ele quisesse...

Ele prendeu a respiração por um segundo assim que seus pensamentos viajaram para Hermione Granger mais uma vez.

_Chamar alguém para o baile, é?_ A voz soou em sua cabeça de maneira insinuosa. _Teria coragem de chamá-la, Malfoy? O que os outros pensariam de você? Um sangue-puro saindo com uma sangue-ruim? Um Malfoy com a melhor amiga de Harry Potter? Hein?! Pior... _A voz riu-se dele. _E se _ela_ recusasse?_

-Ei! Draco! Você me ouviu? – Pansy agora parecia irritada e segurava a cintura com ambas mãos.

Ele voltou a fitá-la. Sua expressão era dura, mas sua mente estava atordoada. E se Granger se negasse? A amiga suspirou profundamente, tentando recuperar a calma.

-Bem, o que eu estava propondo a você era o seguinte: eu te ajudo com quem você quiser e você me ajuda... – ela fez uma pequena pausa para deixar as bochechas corarem sob o olhar criterioso de Draco, mas nem teve tempo de completar.

-Com o Blaise. Não me diga. – censurou o garoto desviando olhar.

Apesar de não fitá-la Draco sabia que Pansy o observava com uma esperança suplicante e bufou rapidamente, desdenhando do que ele estava prestes a dizer para ela.

HGDMHGDM

Hermione não cruzou mais os olhares com Malfoy até o fim da aula, nem depois disso. Não por falta de tentativas, mas porque ele parecia extremamente absorto numa conversa confidencial com Pansy Parkinson.

A grifinória sentiu uma pontada fina lhe percorrer o corpo. Queria muito que ele a olhasse de novo com aquele belo sorriso no rosto que ele dera logo no início da aula, através das fumaças dos caldeirões. Pareciam tão cúmplices daquela maneira...

-Vamos, Mione. – sentiu-se puxada para a realidade quando a mão grossa de Harry, cotou-lhe o ombro direito, indicando que eram para sair da sala.

Slughorn havia pedido para que os estudantes deixassem a poção em seus caldeirões e fossem embora para que ele avaliasse o desempenho de cada dupla. A garota sacodiu os grandes cabelos castanhos e bateu três vezes seguidas os longos cílios, dando-se conta que praticamente deixara todo o trabalho com o amigo. E riu desconcertada.

Desculpou-se timidamente com ele, enquanto ambos caminhavam lentamente até a saída da sala, pela falta de concentração quando encontraram com um Ron evidentemente desanimado.

-Simas derrubou uns ingredientes a mais no caldeirão. – contou ele. – Segundo ele a poção estava muito rala. Depois que ele fez isso a poção mudou completamente de cor!

Ron agitou os cabelos laranjas, em sinal de desespero.

-Dá pra acreditar?

Harry sorriu e deu alguns tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo, mas Hermione nada disse. Apenas concentrava-se numa cena – nada agradável – a poucos passos dali.

Parecia câmera lenta quando viu os braços de Pansy Parkinson se enrolarem em torno do pescoço de Draco Malfoy. Ela ficou ali _pendurada _por longos e odiosos segundos e quando ela o soltou, finalmente, viu que sorria com as bochechas rosadas.

Por reflexo, Hermione fechou o punho em torno do cabo de sua varinha que se deitava quietamente em seu bolso. Ficou ali segurando com firmeza a madeira da varinha, só aliviando a pressão quando teve certeza que a sonserina não abraçaria Malfoy de novo.

-Ela está assim hoje. – ouviu a voz de Harry soar cansada. – Em outro mundo...

Hermione chegou a ouvir os comentários dos amigos, mas apenas não ligou. Girou nos calcanhares e saiu dali o mais rápido possível. Algumas lágrimas quiseram escapar, mas ela orgulhosamente lutou contra elas.

Os corredores de Hogwarts passavam despercebidos pela garota. Até mesmo as brincadeiras idiotas de Pirraça pareciam invisíveis, até mesmo quando ele derramou um balde cheio de mel nos cabelos de algumas terceiranistas da Lufa-Lufa. Seus cabelos castanhos se agitaram no ar enquanto os seus pés andavam apressados e ela praguejou por não poder correr o mais rápido possível por causa do trânsito intenso dos alunos. Andou e andou, não soube por quanto tempo, mas quando se deu por ela, estava jogada sobre a sua cama, abraçando o travesseiro e querendo não pensar muito.

_Escute, eu não sinto nada por você. Aquilo que aconteceu foi mera circunstancia da situação que nos encontrávamos. _Hermione relembrou as palavras proferidas por Draco a alguma garota nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts a apenas algumas noites. _Foi apenas um beijo e nada mais. Eu não lhe jurei a minha lealdade eterna, como se fossemos fazer um elo bruxo no dia seguinte. _As palavras dançavam em sua frente enquanto ela relembrava a cena que presenciara.

Malfoy, aparentemente, havia beijado a garota e depois havia tirado o corpo fora, agindo de maneira rude, sem se importar com os sentimentos dela.

Seria assim também para ela? Hermione bem sabia da fama de conquistador do sonserino, mas até então não dera muita atenção. Até ver Pansy abraçá-lo naquele dia.

Hermione desejou ardentemente poder lançar um feitiço para transfigurar o rostinho de Parkinson, ah, com queria. Mas ao mesmo tempo quis bofetear Malfoy, do mesmo jeito que a garota misteriosa o havia esbofeteado: Ela queria também deixar uma marca vermelha bem visível no rosto de Malfoy.

_Pare de ser infantil. _Reprimiu-se ao passo que caia em si. Estava tendo uma crise ridícula de ciúme.

Poderia ser apenas um abraço entre amigos. Que ela se lembrasse bem, Malfoy não havia retribuído o abraço de Pansy. Suspirou aliviada. Eles eram amigos a bastante tempo, era bem verdade. Mas também era bem verdade que Pansy demonstrar, até um ano atrás, ter uma _quedinha_ pelo colega de casa.

A grifinória cerrou os olhos afastando a ideia. Não iria agir como uma garota imatura e insegura. O que importava era Malfoy. Ele nunca havia demonstrado qualquer interesse em Pansy Parkinson durante os outros anos que conviveram na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria. Ela o vira desfilar com outras garotas, mas nunca com Pansy. Pelo menos não como namorada. Sorriu. _Viu, só?! Não há nada com que se preocupar._

Por uns instantes relaxou e sorriu ainda mais, contudo o pessimismo voltou a assolá-la. Também era bem verdade que Malfoy dissera todo aquilo à menina de nome Daphne.

Seria só um jogo para Malfoy? Apenas mais um jogo de conquista? Será que tudo não passaria mesmo de um beijo no meio da Floresta Proibida? Suspirou desanimada, se jogando na cama de uma só vez. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Ginny mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. Malfoy não a pedira em namoro. Malfoy não disse nada. E Malfoy só a olhara uma vez hoje e, pensando bem, desviara o olhar rapidamente. Antes Hermione pensara que foi por pura timidez; agora tudo parecia ter outro significado.

* * *

**P.S. **O próximo capítulo está a meio caminho andado! Então espero na próxima semana postar aqui! Viva! Mas gente, tenho que ser sincera e lhes dizer que os outros capítulos (ainda que estejam rascunhados) não têm previsão de postagem. A minha faculdade está arrancando meu couro – e meu sono. Hahaha! Beijos e queijos e não se esqueçam: qualquer vontade doida de preparar poções ao lado do Draquinho, de sentar a mão na tagarela da Pansy ou consolar a coitada da Hermione: _review me_!


	8. Capítulo Oito

**Nota: **Olá! Gostaria de agradeecer ao pessoal que está seguindo a fic, que a favoritou e que comentou nesses últimos dias! **Juh-Chan**, obrigadinha! Esse capítulo foi curto, mas podem esperar por mais nos próximos. Eles estão bem melhores escritos. Beijos e queijos,

_Yukari Nefertari_

* * *

_Capítulo Oito_

Hermione enfiou-se atrás de uma enorme prateleira da _Dedosdemel_. Inicialmente ela apenas procurava por sua fiel barra de chocolate meio-amargo, mas ao ouvir o sininho da porta tintilar e por ela passarem Draco Malfoy seguido de Pansy Parkinsn, prendeu a respiração e se jogou no primeiro espaço, fora do alcance de visão dos dois, que conseguiu encontrar.

Ali, por entre potes e potes de varinhas de alcaçuz, a garota podia espiar secretamente a movimentação dos sonserinos que agora se enfiavam no corredor apertado paralelo ao seu esconderijo. Ambos estavam de costas para ela e Pansy parecia vasculhar as estantes com fervura, em busca de alguma coisa que a grifinória desejou com todas as suas forças que não fossem as benditas varinhas de alcaçuz. Bastava remover um potinho da estante para que sua presença fosse revelada ali.

Pra falar a verdade, ela não sabia bem porque simplesmente não saía dali, pagava o valor de suas barras de chocolate e ia embora, afinal de contas ela não devia nada a ninguém: poderia estar onde quisesse, comprando o que quisesse e não era a presença forte, alta, de cabelos loiros cor de trigo e _hálito refrescante_ que ia fazer com que ela, Hermione Granger, se privasse de tais hábitos. Estava quase decidida a sair dali quando percebeu Draco Malfoy se virar para avaliar a estante que separava ele dela. Congelou vê-lo tão de perto.

E fazia algum tempo que ela não o via tão perto assim. Desde o dia que na Floresta Proibida que trocaram o primeiro beijo, eles não haviam trocado palavras, e isso fora há dois dias. Como alguém poderia beijar outra pessoa e não lhe dirigir a palavra no dia seguinte? Hermione espera pelo menos um convite para passear em Hogsmeade, nem que fosse para ir ao Cabeça de Javali. Primeiro ela achara que fosse vergonha, timidez; mas no dia anterior ela vira Pansy abraçar Draco após a aula de Poções e agora, no sábado, eles estavam _juntos _em Hogsmeade.

Talvez Draco só fosse um conquistador barato de meia tigela... Talvez fosse uma aposta entre os colegas sonserinos... _Talvez tenha sido apenas um sonho curto._ Pensou.

E enquanto ela se perdia em seus devaneios, uma mão alva e longa retirou um dos potes de alcaçuz de sua frente. Os olhos se chocaram com surpresa: castanho e cinza. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Hermione paralisando-a completamente, como um feitiço do corpo preso. Ela queria aparatar, ou lançar uma azaração que o jogasse para bem longe dali. Hermione sentiu-se humilhada, como uma ladra que acabara de ser descoberta no flagra. Sem que pudesse desviar os olhos ou se conter, lágrimas turvaram sua visão e ela só conseguiu ver a sombra do pote sendo recolocado na prateleira a sua frente.

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e soluçou baixinho, a imagem de olhos cinzas-gélidos pairando como fantasmas em sua cabeça. Quis correr, gritar, comer muitas barras de chocolate: estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy. E ele não dava a mínima. Pior; ele a vira ali tão desprevenida e indefesa, com lágrimas nos olhos de solidão. A essa altura ele deveria estar rindo dela com Pansy Parkinson agarrada em seu braço.

Talvez ela ainda não tivesse dito isso para si mesma, mas a revelação a chocara tanto que só fizera com que ela chorasse ainda mais, estremecendo a cada soluço que tentava abafar. Sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro com delicadeza e sacudi-lo lentamente, como um afago bom, mas isso não a fez erguer a cabeça ou tentar ver quem se tratava. Apenas se encolheu ainda mais, enterrando o rosto nas mãos com mais vontade.

DMHGDMHG

Draco ainda tentou puxar as mãos dela para que ele a visse. Ele até quis falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Após ver a garota atrás da estante com aqueles olhos rasos d'água, ele rapidamente inventara para Pansy que acabara de ver Blaise Zabini passar pela vitrine da doceria. Imediatamente, a garota deu pulinhos de alegria e se retirou, esquecendo-se o que viera comprar ali.

Ele então, com perspicácia, aproveitara a distração para contornar a estante e ver Hermione Granger chorar. Ele nem sabia porque havia feito isso, afinal havia prometido para si mesmo que manteria a distância, que a evitaria até aquele "efeito colateral" da poção que o fizera se apaixonar pela garota passasse. Suspirou baixinho, fitando a garota estremecer enquanto as lágrimas rolavam pelas bochechas.

E ele não conseguiu mais se segurar. Puxou-a para si, envolvendo os braços pelos ombros dela e acomodando-a em seu peito. Seu coração parecia querer escapar-lhe pela boca quando fez, mais uma vez, contato com o corpo quente da grifinória. Cheirou seus cabelos, feliz em aspirar o shampoo de jasmim que ela usava.

As mãos de Hermione espalmaram-se em seu peito e em seguida agarraram-lhe as vestes negras com força. Ele a abraçou ainda mais profundamente. Ficaram ali por vários segundos, sem se falarem ou sequer se olharem, apenas ficaram imóveis, sentindo o calor um do outro e lá no fundo o sonserino sentiu que seria muito mais difícil se afastar dela uma vez que a tinha nos braços.

Lentamente ele foi afrouxando os braços, seus dedos escorregando pelas costas da garota: ele queria olhar para o seu rosto, afastar os cabelos cacheados para trás da orelha, desenhar as bochechas coradas dela com o polegar, e beijá-la.

Um novo tintilar soou à porta da _Dedosdemel_ forçando-o a se afastar de Hermione abruptamente. Poderia ser Pansy a sua procura, mas a voz que soou alta e deselegante fez tanto ele, como ela, congelarem dos pés à cabeça. Ele olhou em volta procurando algum lugar para se esconder, e até mesmo a garota parecia fazer o mesmo, contudo suas ações desajeitadas se atrasaram e ali, surgiu a cabeça rachada de Harry Potter.

Draco sentiu um rompante de fúria rasgar o seu peito. Teve vontade de socar o Cicatriz até arrancar sangue se seu nariz intrometido, queria que ele sumisse, queria correr dali puxando Granger pela mão, mas o raciocínio de seu rival mostrou-se mais rápido quando este sacou a varinha e mergulhou a ponta fina em sua garganta.

-O que você fez com ela, _Malfoy_? – as narinas de Potter abriam e fechavam com evidente raiva e descontrole.

Draco olhou ligeiramente para a garota ao seu lado que cruzava os braços e mirava os próprios pés. O lugar por onde as lágrimas haviam escorridos cintilavam e seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. _Sou um idiota. _Queria dizer, porém se limitou a mirar o rival, a varinha contra a sua garganta passara a incomodá-lo uma vez que ela era enterrada ali milímetro por milímetro.

-Vou contar porque é mesmo da sua conta, Potter. – conseguiu replicar com mordacidade. A varinha espetou mais ainda fazendo-o tossir.

-Pare, Harry. Não aconteceu nada, apenas vamos embora. – a voz fraca de Hermione Granger soou em seus ouvidos pela primeira vez naquele dia. Draco viu ela deu alguns passos e tocar a varinha do amigo, afastando-a de seu pescoço.

Draco respirou aliviado, e olhou-a significativamente pelo canto do olho enquanto massageava a garganta: ela não o olhava.

-Mas, Hermione... – recomeçara o Testa Rachada com sua ladainha, mas a garota cortou-o novamente puxando-o pelo braço e saindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Dali do fundo da loja observou as duas figuras sumirem pelo arco da porta. Granger sequer olhara para trás, e parando para pensar, por mais que ela não o tivesse afastado quando a abraçara, ela também não havia correspondido o gesto, apenas agarrara-se a ele com força. Provavelmente aquilo deveria expressar a sua vontade em socá-lo por tê-la ignorado por um dia inteiro, por tê-la beijado e deixado tudo por isso mesmo. A frente de suas vestes estava amassada e ligeiramente úmida. Draco tocou o peito testando a sensação com a ponta de seus dedos. Ele era um inútil.

Socou a prateleira em frustração só sendo chamado para realidade novamente quando a voz de Pansy murmurou perto dele.

-Não sabia que gostava tanto de varinhas de alcaçuz, Draco.

HGDMHGDM

-Hermione! – replicara Harry pela terceira vez seguida desde que saíram com pressa da _Dedosdemel._

Ela pouco se importava, ainda segurava o pulso do amigo cm firmeza e caminhava rapidamente, os cabelos rechicoteando em seu rosto. Ela só parou quando o amigo a puxou bruscamente, fazendo-a se virar para ele. Ela quis chorar de novo.

-Mione, pelo amor de Merlin, me diga o que diabos está acontecendo! – Harry falou, sua voz se exaltando com a frustração. – Um dia você está radiante, sorrindo para todos os lados. No outro dia você apenas olha para os próprios pés e chora...

O cenho de Harry estava franzindo em sinal de preocupação, e Hermione, não se aguentando mais, pulou no pescoço do amigo, deixando que mais lágrimas se derramassem e que seus soluços soassem bem altos e nervosos. Surpreso, o garoto só teve tempo de abraçá-la de volta, e afagar a suas costas.

-Harry! O que eu faço? Eu estou apaixonada! Completamente apaixonada por um idiota!

Sua voz saiu abafada já que falava contra o ombro do amigo. Ele nada disse, apenas a acolheu com mais força. Hermione chorou mais, soluçou mais, e não disse mais nada. Aceitou o convite de Harry de levá-la até o Madame Padfoot e pedir algumas xícaras quentinhas de café, e o acompanhou com sofreguidão.

Já estavam acomodados, e o amigo já ordenara o pedido deles quando ela avistou da janela Draco Malfoy passar rapidaente com Pansy ao seu encalço. Enfurecida e confusa, ela bateu com força sobre a mesa fazendo as pessoas da mesa em volta olharem em sua direção. Ela pouco se importou e bateu na mesa uma segunda vez co o punho cerrado. A garota só se acalmou quando sentiu a mão de Harry apanhar a sua com delicadeza.

-Hermione... – começara ele. – Eu posso ser meio lento pra algumas coisas, posso não entender nada de sentimentos femininos, mas eu sei como é estar apaixonado.

Ela nada dissera. Harry prosseguira.

-E eu não pude deixar de perceber que todas as suas variações de humor acontecem quando... _Malfoy _está por perto.

Surpresa, a garota puxou a mão que o garoto acariciava com brutalidade, querendo ficar fora do alcance. Ela até tentou balbuciar algo, negando o que Harry acabara de lhe dizer, mas ele apenas suspirou profundamente e desviou o olhar de maneira cansada. Draco e Pansy ainda estavam dentro de seu campo de visão.

-Você pode não querer me dizer nada, Mione, mas eu não sou tão desatento quanto você pensa. Pode até tentar enganar Ron, mas não me faça de bobo.

Ela até quis se explicar, dar motivos a sua grande confusão de sentimentos, mas foi interrompida pela chegada dos cafés quentinhos. Silenciosamente, ambos apanharam suas xícaras, sopraram algumas vezes para esfriar e bebericaram sem mais nada falar um pro outro.

Hermione que só lamentava ter deixado as barras de chocolate para trás, tomou seu café sem açúcar.

* * *

**Nota: **Oi galera! Enfim mais um capítulo postado aqui! E na sexta, como prometido. Esperam por mais semana que vem! E, por favor, não deixem de comentar! Obrigada!


	9. Capítulo Nove

_Capítulo nove _

Após passar o final do sábado se martirizando e o domingo inteiro ao lado de Pansy e Blaise – contra a sua vontade – Draco se encontrava caminhando, passo a passo, para a abafada sala de Poções. A cada centímetro que se aproximava, seu coração acelerava causando uma sensação incômoda em seu peito. Quer dizer, ele gostava de Poções e era realmente bom na matéria, mas o que significava toda aquela ansiedade? Por que acordara tão cedo, gastara horas no banheiro do dormitório, provocando indignação de todos os seus companheiros de quarto?

Hoje deixava o cabelo pender livremente sobre a testa, sem se preocupar em usar a poção fixadora como geralmente usava. Na verdade, passara horas decidindo-se em frente ao espelho qual seria seu melhor perfil.

_Quando você vai admitir? _Ouviu seu âmago lhe questionar da maneira insinuativa assim que seus pés alcançaram o arco da porta da sala de Poções. Só uma pessoa já estava na sala, como reparou, enquanto acomodava os seus livros e sua mochila em cima da uma mesa que escolheu ao meio da sala. Hermione continuou imóvel, parecendo indiferente aos sons que Draco – propositadamente – fazia. Levemente irritado com a apatia da menina, ele resolveu pigarrear de maneira dramática, e já estava cogitando fingir que estava engasgado e sem ar, quando viu os longos cabelos da menina girarem no ar para revelar o seu evidentemente bravo e, discretamente, inchado semblante.

Fez uma careta ao perceber o ar ficar estranhamente rarefeito e engoliu seco. Os olhos da garota pegavam fogo, misturando raiva e confusão. E desviou o olhar ao mesmo tempo que ela, mudamente, voltava a atenção para a sua mesa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, que mais pareciam séculos, Draco viu alguns alunos começarem a entrar na sala de aula, alguns conversando, outros se arrastando, para se acomodarem em seus lugares enquanto esperavam a aparição do velho Slughorn. Para o sonserino, no entanto, os barulhos de arrastar de cadeiras, risadinhas e conversas desconexas, ecoavam de maneira distante. O silêncio de Hermione Granger era esmagadoramente mais alto e atordoante.

-Eu devia era dar graças a Merlin... – resmungou baixinho, sem perceber que Blaise Zabini escolhia uma cadeira ao seu lado.

-Graças a _quê_, Malfoy?!

-O quê-? – o garoto pareceu despertar de um transe quando olhou o amigo que agora girava os olhos de maneira cansada.

-Olha, Malfoy, você tem agido de maneira estranha durante a última semana, não que eu tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas eu queria lhe pedir que _parasse _de empurrar Parkinson para cima de mim.

Draco não teve muito tempo de raciocinar para dar qualquer resposta. Zabini ergueu uma mão e continuou a falar, suspendendo as sobrancelhas com um leve ar de superioridade.

-Se você não quer mais ficar com ela, e ela realmente pode ser bem chatinha quando quer, faça como você sempre costuma fazer: dê um fora nela. Não quero ficar com os seus restos...

O sonserino quis rir alto. Blaise costumava ser coerente e esperto, mas aquela atitude era completamente contraria do que ele queria causar. Ele realmente pensava que Pansy estava sendo empurrada por ele? Será que nunca percebera as investidas da garota antes? Como poderia uma pessoa ser tão tapada? Será que ele por acaso teria adquirido alguma doença grifinória?

-Blaise- - quis começar Draco com um ar de riso e completa indignação, mas foi interrompido com o aparecimento de Slughorn e seu sorriso débil no rosto.

-Queridos alunos, - falou o suado professor adentrando a sala com rapidez, carregando um pequeno caderninho nas mãos. – hoje eu irei fazer um exercício diferente com vocês.

Fazendo uma pausa para testar a reação dos alunos que na realidade reviraram os olhos, demonstrando um evidente tédio, logo voltou a falar com ainda mais entusiasmo e Draco se perguntou se ele estava bêbado.

-Após uma longa análise, eu resolvi aplicar um exercício para avaliar os desempenhos dos alunos, já que alguns têm mais dificuldades que outros. Resolvi separar algumas duplas que eu considerei de mesmo nível de desempenho em minhas aulas para a avaliação e aquelas duplas que apresentarem os menores níveis de compreensão do exercício que eu ainda irei propor, irão freqüentar algumas aulas particulares comigo!

Slughorn parecia abasbacado com o próprio brilhantismo, afinal o professor sorria de orelha a orelha, enquanto encarava estudante por estudante. Draco, contudo, sentia seu corpo formigar. Ele sabia exatamente o que aquilo significaria.

HGDMHGDM

Hermione queria que um raio caísse na cabeça de Slughorn. Não que ela não gostasse do professor, mas aquela havia sido a pior idéia que alguém poderia ter tido em toda a História do mundo bruxo. Agora ela estava dividindo uma mesa com a última pessoa que ela queria ver em sua frente no momento.

Draco Malfoy estava sentado ao seu lado, lendo atentamente o livro texto que o professor lhes oferecera. Os alunos teriam que avaliar um caso específico e começar a preparar uma poção para solucionar o problema. Ou seja; eles teriam que inventar uma nova poção até o final da semana e claro, isso queria dizer, que ela estaria ali, empacada como a dupla do garoto que a fizera chorar desesperadamente durante todo o final de semana.

Malfoy, no entanto, parecia pouco preocupado em estar ali na presença dela, já que parecia tão engajado em ler o caso que tinham em mãos. Parecia um diagnóstico difícil de se alcançar já que o garoto sublinhava partes do texto com tinta vermelha e escrevia apontamentos em seu próprio caderno.

Ele parecia tão profissional, e suas feições eram tão preocupadas e sérias, que Hermione pegou-se pensando se o sonserino seria um bom curandeiro. Ela também não deixou de reparar nas curvas do rosto do garoto que volta e meia se contraíam em compreensão ou em análise. Às vezes também acompanhava as mãos longas e finas percorrerem os cabelos lisos e loiros, ajeitando-os para fora de seu alcance de visão.

-Há um caso de infecção grave, e sinais de alguma febre mágica que ainda não consegui definir qual. – a voz de Draco Malfoy soou ao seu lado, e Hermione sobressaltou-se, totalmente surpresa.

Sem reação e contrariadamente enrubescida, a garota gaguejou alguns sons sem sentido. Quis se enterrar no primeiro buraco que se abrisse na sala, ou então murmurar o feitiço de esquecimento na direção do garoto, mas limitou-se a aquiescer a cabeça sob o olhar cinzento que a observava com atenção.

Malfoy suspirou baixinho e ofereceu o pedaço de pergaminho já rabiscado para a garota que o aceitou e o pegou o mais rapidamente que pode. _Quas_e não sentiu o contato rápido e magnífico que fez com a mão do garoto, e _quase_ não desejou que a sensação se repetisse novamente. Pegou-se olhando distraidamente para a mão do garoto quando o seu nome foi chamado pelo mesmo.

-Granger?! Granger! – ela o olhou, desnorteada. – O papel está de cabeça para baixo.

DMHGDMHG

Era ligeiramente adorável observar o nervosismo de Hermione Granger. Ela, apesar de agora ler o pergaminho de maneira vigorosa, volta e meia passava a mão nos cabelos, prendendo-os, soltando-os, ou então abanando-se ou resmungando que estava frio. Seria até divertido continuar assistindo a cada movimento que a garota fazia, mas ela não o olhava. Apenas o encarara uma vez, e agora estava ali, o evitando, fingindo que não estava a seu lado.

Era tudo muito esquisito. Uma hora ele queria se afastar dela, evita-la, fingir que ela não existia da mesma forma, e em outro momento ele só queria ficar admirando a sua beleza, cheirando seus cabelos, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Era tudo errado e certo.

E agora eles estavam ali tão próximos um do outro, quando antes ele vinha se perguntando como iria se aproximar novamente após o que acontecera no fim de semana quando ela se mostrara machucada e confusa. E era tudo culpa dele.

Hermione voltou a amarrar os cabelos e abanar-se com a aba de um livro. Depois disso, pousou as mãos ao lado da cadeira, inclinando-se para frente, para ler o texto mais de perto. Draco que até então somente olhava, resolveu se arriscar e arrastar a cadeira alguns milímetros mais para perto. Ela o olhou num relance desconfiado e ele ergueu a mão no ar para apontar para o texto. Ela apenas puxou o papel para mais próximo dele, permitindo-o que dividissem a leitura.

Engolindo seco, o garoto novamente arriscou alguns milímetros. Dessa vez a garota nada fez; continuou imóvel, apenas movendo os olhos freneticamente a cada linha.

Ele observava a curva de seu pescoço e percorria a linha tênue da gola de suas vestes que guardava as costas esguias da garota. Lembrou da sensação de abraça-la e quase teve o impulso de repetir a ação, mas se conteve a tempo de cometer alguma besteira.

Mas proximidade já era demais, e os segundos passavam lentamente, quase que torturando o sonserino que lutava com o seu eu interior que insistia em encoraja-lo a algum ato insano de contato. Ele queria testar a sensação da pele de Hermione contra a sua, queria segura-la com força... Queria tanto que quase involuntariamente, sentiu sua mão escorregar lentamente para baixo da mesa. Ali apoiou-a em seu joelho ao passo que arrastava a cadeira ainda mais alguns centímetros na direção da grifinória.

Suas pernas roçaram delicadamente e Draco pensou que isso seria o suficiente para ele ir ao céu e voltar. Olhou-a, procurando perceber algum sinal de relutância, mas ficou estranhamente feliz ao notar que a garota continuava a ler o texto. Era a sua chance.

HGDMHGDM

Engoliu seco. Podia sentir o calor que o corpo ao seu lado emanava. Era tentador a proximidade se suas pernas que agora roçavam suavemente através do tecido das vestes. Mais uma vez Draco Malfoy iria brincar com ela, e ela iria deixar. Continuou a fingir prestar mais atenção ao texto do que na movimentação ao seu lado.

Devagar, quase como uma tortura ela sentiu a ponta dos dedos do garoto tocarem de leve o seu joelho descoberto. O coração deu um salto em seu peito e Hermione temeu que as pessoas ao seu lado ouvissem o barulho que ele fazia. Suas artérias pulsavam nervosamente e seus ouvidos captavam o ritmo frenético de seu corpo. Ela olhou em volta, tentando ser discreta e quase suspirou profundamente em alívio ao perceber que os colegas estavam mais preocupados em fazer seus próprios trabalhos do que em prestar atenção no que acontecia com as outras duplas. Ainda assim, a garota não se atreveu a olhar Malfoy que agora exalava a respiração forte em seu pescoço. Enquanto se arrepiava involuntariamente, praguejava mentalmente o porque de seu corpo ser tão desobediente.

A mão do sonserino agora repousava completamente sobre seu joelho e a garota enrijeceu as costas, e tentando fingir ainda mais que lia o texto, aproximou o pergaminho mais para si. Malfoy se aproximou mais de seu pescoço e ela notou pelo canto do olho que ele também fingia ler o texto com profunda atenção.

_Ai, Merlin! _Implorou Hermione em pensamento quando sentiu a o toque delicado da mão dele escorregar gentilmente em direção a sua coxa. Ela quis que seu corpo obedecesse a sua mente e que a sua perna se afastasse da mão fina e longa do alto e forte garoto que estava ao seu lado. Ali, no entanto, ela se flagrou deslizando a própria mão por debaixo da mesa para alcançar com os dedos a mão de Malfoy. Xingou mentalmente, ao mesmo tempo que mordia os lábios. Aquilo era tão errado, era para eles estarem trabalhando no caso e resolvendo que ingredientes de poções iriam utilizar para resolvê-lo.

Ela queria sair dali, mas pouco a pouco o contato entre as mãos foi se estendendo e os dedos foram lentamente se ajustando e se entrelaçando. Era tão bom...

Já não resistindo mais, ela desviou o olhar para encarar Malfoy que já a olhava com intensidade. Ficou ali, mergulhando lentamente naquela piscina gélida e indecifrável, afundando-se em mais confusão, dúvidas e inseguranças, e cada vez mais se apaixonando. Seus olhos ameaçaram fraquejar novamente e a derramar mais lágrimas. O que tudo aquilo significava? Agora estavam ali de mãos dadas, como se o resto do mundo não existisse, mas havia momentos que eles nem se falavam ou se olhavam. Malfoy realmente sabia jogar. E ela caminhava no ritmo que ele ditava e isso era prazeroso e humilhante, tudo ao mesmo tempo, tudo misturado. Ele era um vício, um vício que ela não poderia se livrar tão facilmente.


	10. Capítulo Dez

**Nota: **Oi, pessoal! Enfim estou de volta com a fic! Depois de meses e meses! Desculpem o sumiço, mas como vocês precisam saber, a minha faculdade toma um tempo enorme meu e eu acabo dando prioridade aos inúmeros trabalhos que preciso entregar enquanto nos tempos livres eu prefiro ficar de perna para o ar, assistindo filme e comendo pipoca. (eu amo pipoca...)  
_"Mas você voltou, Yukari, no meio de Abril! Você bebeu?!" _ Bem... Pra quem leu alguns capítulos anteriores e se deu o trabalho de ler as notas que eu faço, deve saber que eu estudo numa federal e que ela ficou em greve por alguns meses! Bem... Essa greve bagunçou o calendário acadêmico e eu estou tendo férias de verão em pleno outono. É isso aí, maluco! Tô de férias! Prometo que vou me empenhar em terminá-la até maio!... Agora vamos para a fic!

* * *

_Capítulo Dez_

Se ele achava que podia ir e vir como bem entendesse, pegar a sua mão por debaixo da mesa da aula de poções, abraçá-la ou beijá-la como quisesse, estava muito enganado. Hermione estava dando um final àquela festinha de Draco Malfoy. Seria naquele exato momento, imediatamente – assim que a aula em dupla de Poções acabasse: estava decidido. Assim que seu corpo parasse de lhe desobedecer com teimosia e ela conseguisse se afastar um milímetro de Malfoy, ela iria reagir e o sonserino que se cuidasse. Ela já tinha tudo bolado, bem pensado, arquitetado... Era a vez dela de _ir e vir_ quando quisesse.

Decidida e encorajada pelo sinal que soou indicando o final da aula, Hermione Granger soltou a mão do garoto bruscamente, querendo ser propositadamente brusca. Empinou o nariz antes de dar uma boa olhada no olhar perplexo de Draco Malfoy e erguendo as sobrancelhas com um ligeiro ar de superioridade, agarrou seus materiais e saiu desfilando pelo arco da porta das masmorras. Ali fora encontrou Harry e Ron que pareciam conversar – desanimadamente – sobre seus respectivos trabalhos e duplas. Ao avistarem a amiga acenaram com um gesto breve e ela se aproximou exibindo um sorriso triunfante.

-Você parece bem animada para alguém que foi obrigada a fazer dupla com Draco Malfoy, a doninha puro-sangue. – zombou Ron com um olhar cansado. Hermione sorriu e fez um sinal com a mão indicando que não era nada demais.

Ron deu de ombros rapidamente não querendo prolongar a conversa que lhe desagradava, mas Harry – como a garota podia sentir – a olhava analiticamente. Ele sabia que ela estava gostando de Malfoy e ela também sabia que ele estava extremamente preocupado com a situação. Ele não sabia, e ela não poderia contar ainda, que quem na verdade começou com esse jogo de sedução havia sido o próprio Draco em pessoa, ele que começara a abordá-la subitamente, envolvendo-a em sua teia. Harry já sabia demais para o próprio bem.

A conversa entre os três amigos continuou a fluir normalmente, o tão quanto Hermione podia aguentar. Ela estava esperando o momento certo, uma brecha para provocar Malfoy assim que ele saísse da sala acompanhado por Zabini e Parkinson. E o momento chegou.

-Ron, eu estava pensando; o baile de Halloween está próximo. – disse a garota num tom de voz ligeiramente alto e agudo.

-E daí? – replicou o amigo desinteressado, coçando uma orelha com o dedo mindinho.

-E daí que o Harry vai levar a Ginny e eu pensei que você poderia me levar... – continuou Hermione, mantendo o mesmo tom anterior, ela sabia que Malfoy, apesar de não olhar, estava ouvindo a conversa.

-Por mim, tudo bem – murmurou Ron num tom mais próximo a um resmungo para logo acrescentar um "contanto que eu não precise dançar...".

Sorrindo consigo mesma, e aproveitando um instante que Draco lançou-lhe um olhar, ela abraçou o amigo e beijou-lhe a face. Rapidamente a cabeça de Ron pareceu ferver de tão vermelho o tom que sua pele adquiriu com a surpresa. Hermione riu baixinho, não de Ron que agora tocava o local do beijo com uma expressão boba, mas do rosto fino e pálido que Malfoy fez questão de ostentar até desaparecer pelo corredor.

DMHGDMHG

Draco estava queimando por dentro, sua cabeça estava dando voltas e mais voltas, enquanto seu estômago parecia ter acabado de levar um soco muito forte. O que ele acabara de ouvir e de ver estava o incomodando imensamente: ele estava furioso e levemente triste. Lembrou-se de ver Hermione Granger sorrir e beijar Weasley. Beijou-o porque iam pro baile de Halloween juntos e ela quem havia o convidado. Quis socar a parede mas mudou de ideia ao se lembrar que a tal parede era de pedra e seria ele quem mais sofreria com aquilo tudo.

A cena não se cansava de se repetir em sua cabeça. Nunca se sentira tão chateado por causa de alguém antes. Afinal o que foi que ela vira naquela cria de rabanete que ele – Draco Malfoy – não tinha? Ele tinha montes de sarda, mas até onde sabia sardas não era lá um grande atrativo masculino.

-Não posso admitir isso... – sussurrou. Os olhos da garota eram para estar supostamente voltados para ele, e só para ele.

-Não pode admitir o que, Draco? – Pansy Parkinson surgiu atrás dele sorrateiramente, surpreendendo-o.

-Pansy, você invade o dormitório masculino toda vez! Será que nunca vi aprender a bater na porta? – replicou o sonserino com uma rispidez evidente.

-Só vim ver como você estava afinal das contas você não quis almoçar e veio direto pra cá...

-Agora que já viu, pode dar meia volta e ir embora.

A garota fez uma careta e girou os olhos com impaciência para logo depois se arrastar para fora do dormitório batendo a porta propositadamente com força.

Draco jogou-se na cama tentando acalmar a respiração nervosa. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar que ele queria ir com ela ao baile, e isso era duro de admitir. Um Malfoy louco por uma sangue-ruim. "É uma fase" pensou. Mas o que iria acontecer dali pra frente? Se afastar da grifinória seria a melhor opção, mas ele nunca aguentava ficar muito tempo próximo a ela sem aspirar seu perfume, sem querer tocá-la nem que fosse por um instante... Ver Granger como par de Weasley durante o baile de Halloween seria um martírio. O que ele poderia fazer?

Deu um pulo da cama, a mente trabalhando a mil: ele iria dar o troco. Iria chamar uma garota para o baile e exibi-la bem em frente a Hermione Granger, mostrar que não se importava com nada aquilo.

HGDMHGDM

Hermione sabia que estava usando Ron e que isso não era exatamente uma coisa boa. Não que o amigo gostasse dela ou coisa parecida, todo mundo sabia que ele arrastava um bonde por Lilá Brown e que a garota não estava nem aí pra ele. Ela também estaria fazendo um favor, afinal ele não estaria sozinho enquanto assistia Lilá dançar com o Corvinal que a chamara para sair. Era um combinado de dois amigos que precisavam se apoiar um no outro para não deixarem o orgulho ser arrastado perante as pessoas que gostavam.

Ela quis rir consigo mesma, enquanto rolava na cama do dormitório. Estava ansiosa para a noite de sexta-feira, quando poderia torturar Malfoy lentamente por suas atitudes confusas em relação a ela. Seria também uma noite de decisão, tudo ou nada. Mas também seria o começo, ou o fim. Sentou-se na cama, encolhendo os joelhos. E se realmente fosse o fim? Hermione mordeu o lábio, receosa de seu tiro sair pela culatra e o sonserino apenas deixá-la de lado de vez.

_Mas o jeito que ele me olhou quando eu beijei Ron... Foi ciúmes, não foi?! _Perguntou-se ainda em dúvida se Malfoy na verdade sentiria algo parecido com posse por ela.

-Mione? – a voz de Ginny soou baixinha enquanto o cortinado de sua cama era cautelosamente aberto.

-Oi, Ginny... – cumprimentou ao mesmo tempo que a amiga se sentava no espaço vago da cama.

-Você veio se deitar cedo, fiquei preocupada.

-Não é nada... – mentiu Hermione esboçando um sorriso, misto de empolgação e receio em seu sorriso.

Ginny pareceu ponderar as feições de Hermione por alguns instantes.

-Como está o seu namorado?

-Bem... Não estamos namorando. Só nos beijamos aquela vez que te contei e nunca mais...

-Ora! Que idiota! Me fale quem ele é para eu dar um bom chute no traseiro gordo dele. – a mais nova ergueu o braço em brincadeira demonstrando ser forte. Elas riram.

-Parando para pensar, ele nunca me prometeu nada. Eu que pensei fundo demais sobre um único beijo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione. Ele vai ver que tipo de garota você é: soube que você convidou o Ron para o baile. Acho que fez bem, vai deixar esse babaca bem enciumado. Quem sabe para o Ron não surte o mesmo efeito e ele finalmente consegue que a pamonha da Lilá olhe pra ele.

As duas voltaram a rir, dessa vez mais alto. Ficaram mais um tempo ali conversando sobre a festa e as fantasias que estavam preparando. Ginny estaria linda como sempre, e Hermione achava que Harry seria o garoto mais contente de todo o baile. Ele que soubesse guardar bem o amor da garota que ele gostava, para depois não se arrepender.

Quando as outras estudantes do sexto ano da Grifinória adentraram o dormitório com um ar cansado, a quintanista se despediu com a promessa de se encontrarem antes do baile para se ajudarem a se arrumar. Segundo Ginny, Hermione devia estar vestida para matar.

Dando um breve "boa noite" para as colegas de quarto, a grifinória virou-se com a esperança de que seu plano se direcionasse exatamente para onde ela queria.

* * *

**Nota 2: **Bem! Só aproveitando para agradecer às pessoas que continuam a acompanhar a fic independente da ausência da autora sumida! Obrigado pela reviews, por favoritarem, por seguirem... Beijos e queijos,

_Yukari Nefertari, random ficwriter._


	11. Capítulo Onze

**Nota:** Pois é galera! Não aguentei esperar até sexta-feira! E imagino que nem vocês estejam aguentando! Aqui está mais um capítulo de BitterE (Como eu carinhosamente apelidei minha própria fic! LoL!)! Obrigada pela compreensão de vocês, e pelas palavras de incentivo! **Lyra, Grazi, Rogue, Guest(?) **e todo mundo que tem acompanhado a fic desde os capítulos anteriores... Obrigada mesmo!

Outra coisinha! Gostaria de anunciar que estou escrevendo outra fic com o Draco (meu xodó, minha sina!). É dele com a Rose Weasley (uma Rose de 18 anos, pelo amor de Merlin!) E gostaria que se vocês pudessem, dessem uma lida nela e me dissessem se gostaram ou não! (Chama-se **A Rosa e o Dragão!**) Essa fic vocês não vão sofrer tanto com a espera porque mais da metade dela está pronta já! Eu irei postar semanalmente para dar tempo de terminá-la certinho também!

Enfim, é isso, amores mios! Vamos ao capítulo onze!

* * *

_Capítulo Onze_

-Pansy, você vai comigo para o baile. – anunciou Draco após ter puxado a amiga de supetão no corredor, a afastando das amigas tagarelas.

-Quê?! Mas a ideia não era eu ir com o Blaise? – quis saber a garota ainda um pouco confusa da situação toda. – Aliás, não era pra você me ajudar com isso?

-Justamente. – adiantou-se o garoto, jogando os cabelos loiros pra trás, num gesto de impaciência. – Você vai comigo, o Blaise vai ficar com ciúmes de você e vai ficar tudo certo.

-Não é tão simples assim, Draco, e você sabe disso. – declarou Pansy, se desvencilhando da mão que ainda lhe agarrava o braço com força. – Até agora nada aconteceu entre eu e o Blaise. Eu não consigo ter uma conversa completa com ele, porque ele costuma me ignorar e ir embora.

-Vai dar certo, eu tenho certeza. – continuou o garoto, voltando a segurá-la pelo braço, sem se importar com a careta de desprazer que a amiga fez. – Deixe comigo.

Pansy desviou o olhar dos olhos insistentes de Draco. Ele sabia que ela estava pensando sobre o assunto, mas que logo, logo cederia, pois não tinha outras opções. Ele bem sabia que Blaise não iria chamá-la para o baile, já que achava que Draco estava "empurrando" ela para ele. Além do mais, Draco passara a noite anterior em claro fazendo uma lista de garotas que ele poderia chamar para o baile, e se vingar de Hermione Granger por trata-lo daquele jeito. O problema era: nenhuma garota parecia ideal para a situação. Umas eram tagarelas demais, outras eram feias demais, e havia aquelas que não iam parar de pegar no pé dele depois que fossem convidadas para baile; iriam alegar que ele havia as pedido em casamento e que elas já estariam grávidas de sete meses.

Por isso Pansy Parkinson era a escolha ideal: ela era uma amiga antiga, a qual ele podia controlar sem ter problemas futuros, e – principalmente – não estava apaixonada por ele. No fim das contas ela também sairia ganhando, pois não precisaria aceitar o convite do primeiro remelento que avistasse, para não ir sozinha para o baile. Tudo daria certo.

-Ok, você venceu. – murmurou a garota num tom cansado. Draco sorriu e finalmente a soltou, deixando que a garota massageasse o braço.

-Vai dar tudo certo! – repetiu Draco para a amiga que revirou os olhos. – Ah, Pansy, não se esqueça de me mostrar as suas opções de vestido, para que nada dê errado. Você tem a péssima mania de usar babados em excesso.

Pansy, que já havia dado as costas e caminhava em direção às amigas que a esperavam no fim do corredor, voltou-se rapidamente para lançar um olhar mortal para o garoto que agora piscava para ela com malícia. Draco riu alto quando ela lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e deu as costas com rispidez para marchar com força na outra direção.

Iria dar tudo certo, ou seu nome não era Draco Lucius Malfoy.

DMHGDMHG

O castelo estava cada vez mais entupido de decoração de Halloween, e todos os estudantes estavam com uma crescente ansiedade no peito. Diziam aqui e ali que haviam contratado a banda de rock mais famosa do mundo bruxo pra tocar na festa e que até mesmo Dumbledore estava escolhendo uma fantasia adequada para a festa. Diziam muitas coisas, em fato, mas para Hermione Granger a aproximação da data da festa só a fazia sentir borboletas nos estômago.

Não tinha mais apetite e estava praticamente se sustentando apenas à base de água e pedacinhos de chocolate meio-amargo, apesar dos esforços de Ginny de fazê-la se alimentar adequadamente.

-Desse jeito você vai para a enfermaria, e não para a festa! – dizia a amiga, alarmada, forçando-a a comer abóbora cozida e arroz num almoço. – Mione, eu sei que está ansiosa, mas precisa ficar em pé!

Mas ela não esta ansiosa. A grifinória estava _apreensiva_. E se tudo desse errado? Draco Malfoy, que antes lhe lançava olhares cortantes pelos corredores quando ela pedira Ron leva-la para a festa, agora lhe ignorava em tempo integral. Até quando tiveram a segunda aula de Poções em dupla, ele não lhe dirigiu um olhar. Apenas trocara palavras necessárias com a garota e no resto do tempo, ficara trocando bilhetinhos voadores com Pansy Parkinson; que volta e meia soltava risadinhas irritantes.

"Você precisa se acalmar!" gritou seu eu interior, em indignação. O plano era dela afinal, não de Malfoy. Era para ele ficar irritado, não ela. Mas a pior coisa que o estresse estava lhe causando era a habilidade de brigar com Ron a cada segundo. Se ele respirasse de forma descompassada, lá estava Hermione Granger pronta pra lhe lançar um feitiço de corpo-preso, e ela sabia que se continuasse assim, era bem capaz que o garoto voltasse atrás e não quisesse mais ir a lugar nenhum com ela.

-Te trouxe uma empanada de jiló, que eu sei que você adora. – Ginny depositou um prato quentinho de comida bem em frente à amiga.

Hermione estivera sentada na mesa da Sala Comunal de Grifinória desde que as aulas haviam encerrado no dia. Sentara-se ali e mergulhara num buraco de livros sobre Runas Antigas e Aritmancia. Tudo para ver se esquecia do dia que se aproximava, mas parecia impossível. Passara metade do tempo lendo o mesmo parágrafo do primeiro livro, enquanto na segunda metade, tentara escolher um outro texto para ler. Obviamente, tudo em vão.

-Obrigado, Ginny... –suspirou ela, afastando os livros e puxando o prato para si. Aspirou o aroma do jiló. Sorriu e mergulhou o garfo na empanada.

Quando o primeiro pedaço desceu por sua garganta, ele sentiu a primeira vez em muitos dias que estava realmente com fome. Seu estômago reclamou mais fortemente e ela deu outra garfada. Estava tão entretida em comer que mal viu quando a amiga lhe beijou a cabeça e se retirava para o dormitório. Terminou de comer. O dia seguinte estava cada vez mais próximo.

HGDMHGDM

Draco acordou com o burburinho do dormitório da sonserina. Muitos garotos já estavam em pé naquela manhã de sábado, todos ansiosos para a noite do baile. Entre eles não havia outra conversa que não fossem; com que fantasia iriam, com quem iriam. Claro, alguns deles, como Crabbe e Goyle, estavam apenas interessados em qual tipo de comida iriam servir no banquete e se eles poderiam levar um pouco para o dormitório; mas o quadro geral era o mesmo: estavam todos ansiosos.

Draco se arrumou com tranquilidade e tentou se manter imune aos comentários dos colegas e às suas perguntas inconvenientes. Na verdade, o sonserino só deixou palavras escaparem da sua boca quando avistou Pansy em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal.

-Deixe-me ver suas opções de roupa. – murmurou. A garota franziu o cenho emburrada, mas saltou do aconchegante sofá depois que se viram sozinhos. Voltou minutos depois com quatro vestidos em mãos.

-Babado de mais, dourado demais, horrível demais... É esse. – contou Draco, apontando para um vestido azul-noite de seda que tinham costas nuas. Era aquele e não teria discussão, mas – graças aos ossos de Salazar – Pansy pereceu feliz com a escolha do amigo, pois sorriu discretamente.

-Vou usá-lo com uma máscara veneziana. – anunciou a garota, testando-o na frente do corpo.

Com certeza ela ficaria incrível, pensou Draco. E ser incrível era essencial naquela noite, por isso mesmo, ele próprio voltou para o seu dormitório para analisar mais uma vez o próprio traje. Um smoking preto com abotoaduras de prata, com uma capa de golas altas e fundo aveludado verde-escuro. Era impecável. Draco sorriu consigo mesmo. Granger não perdia por esperar.

DMHGDMHG

Quando ela desceu as escadas do dormitório com Ginny ao seu lado, como uma boa e leal escudeira, não deixou de reparar que muitos olhares se voltaram para ela, quase que imediatamente.

-Uau! – ouviu algumas pessoas exclamarem bem baixinho, enquanto algumas garotas se perguntavam quando ela havia ficado tão bonita.

-Você está bem... – resmungou Ron quando também a avistou. Ela sorriu ligeiramente encabulada. Só se lembrava de terem olhado assim pra ela no quarto ano, durante o baile do Torneio Tribruxo.

Ela hoje usava um vestido longo branco, que possuía faixas que caiam-lhe dos ombros. Suas costas estavam ligeiramente a amostra, mostrando-se ora sim, ora não de acordo com a transparência do vestido. Ali nas costas também estavam asas prateadas, e para completar a fantasia de fada, um ponto luz estava colado ao meio de sua testa, e seus cabelos estavam presos num coque que deixavam algumas mechas se desprenderem com sutileza.

-Está linda, Mione. – comentou Harry que agora se abraçava a Ginny que por sua vez estava fantasiada de gatinha.

Ron parecia estar fantasiado de cadáver, enquanto Harry apenas vestia roupas comuns.

-Estou vestido de trouxa... – Hermione o ouviu dizer, quando Ginny o questionou, depois ouviu o amigo rir e falar que ele estava sem vontade de se arrumar para a festa.

Todos prontos, e os quatro amigos desceram para o Salão Principal que estava totalmente transformado. As mesas haviam sumido, e no lugar da mesa dos professores havia um grande palco com vários instrumentos montados ali. Havia muita gente e Ron teve que se esticar para ver através do grande mar, se encontrava algum espaço – com cadeiras – disponível. Assim que avistou, chamou os amigos e os guiou através do tumulto.

Hermione, muito cautelosa com o vestido, puxou-os para cima e acabou ficando um pouco para trás. Tentando apressar o passo, acabou tropeçando em alguns pés, mas antes que fosse de encontro ao chão, uma mão lhe segurou pelo braço com firmeza, a puxando de volta.

Olhos cinzas perfuraram os seus, enquanto ela ainda arranjava palavras para agradecer. E Draco Malfoy estava lindo de vampiro, com um fio de sangue falso lhe escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Tudo combinava com a fantasia, seus cabelos platinados e sua pele pálida. Tudo caía perfeitamente.

-Tenha mais cuidado. – ouviu o garoto murmurar e logo se virar e desaparecer no meio da multidão, e Hermione ficou ali, com um ar de exaspero e solidão. Ele estava ganhando o jogo que ela mesma havia planejado. E ela estava gostando.


End file.
